


Mi Novio, El???

by ReyKoN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyKoN/pseuds/ReyKoN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"De todas las personas del mundo, tenian que escoger a Stiles para hacerse pasar por mi novio??"Derek debera confiar en Stiles para poder sobrevivir a una caceria en su contra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. capitulo 1

Correr por tu vida en medio de un bosque a media noche, no es precisamente un deporte sano, es mas bien, instinto de supervivencia,y lo es mas si bestias feroces estan cazandote, los arboles sucedían uno tras otro detrás mio, el suelo escabroso solo hacia resbalarme a cada momento, pero no cai, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrándome a escapar de los problemas, claramente creía escuchar el sonido de la respiración de los enemigos en mi nuca, eran 3 en total, mortales y decididos a acabar conmigo, a mala hora me ofreci de carnada!! El aullido de uno de ellos me hacían aumentar los animos de escapar cuando para mi desgracia, un enorme tronco se atravesó en mi camino y cai dando tumbos por todos lados,hasta que me detuve golpeándome duramente contra el suelo, estaba lleno de hojarascas y creo que me entraron varias mas a mi boca, escupi cuanto pude y trate de pararme, mas…el enemigo estaba aquí, me habían rodeado ya  
-oh shit-dije asustado al verlos, eran 3 hombres lobo de altura imponente y que me miraban de la misma forma que si yo fuera un gracioso corderito, tontamente me arrastre aun por el suelo , claro que eso no hacia volverme invisible pero al menos mi instinto básico de supervivencia no se había ido a Africa por el susto de tener a esas bestias delante de mi  
-ok-hable sumamente nervioso-escuchen…no se que es lo que buscan pero…  
Uno de ellos rugio furioso haciéndome callar  
-por dios!!-volvi a decir asustado-ok, tranquilo, hablemos, se que eres una bestia y yo no pero…  
Mas el hombre lobo no tenia intenciones de negociar cuando se abalanzo hacia mi decidido a asesinarme, yo coloque mis brazos como deseando que me sirvieran de escudo ocultandome detrás de ellos, y en ese instante, Scott y Derek, junto a Isaac e Ethan llegaban a salvarme  
-Derek!!-grite aliviado de verle y no es que muestre su mejor rostro siendo hombre lobo pero al menos sabia….que había llegado a rescatarme  
-ve con Allison!!-me mando Scott-  
Yo no replique en lo absoluto la orden, me pare como pude y Sali como estampida rumbo al lugar que habíamos pactado, escuche como la pelea comenzaba, aunque quisiera ayudarles no podia hacer nada al respecto, mis fuerzas se habían redoblado al oir la ayuda y vi a lo lejos la vera del camino, Lydia y Allison esperaban en mi jeep, llegue hasta ellas y abrieron la portezuela de mi auto, entre cual estampida y comencé a jalar aire desesperado  
-que sucedió?  
-los detuvieron?  
Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo, y creo que las mujeres no entienden cuando a uno le falta el aire y no puede respirar, alce mi mano con el dedo índice indicando que me esperaran para poder llenar de aire a mis pulmones  
-habla ya!!-me apuro Lydia-  
-estan….estan…peleando-respondi aun sin mucho aliento  
Allison miro hacia el bosque,se veia muy preocupada,Scott y ella ya no eran pareja mas se notaba que aun sentía algo por el aun despues de que su romance con Isaac terminara  
-creen que debemos ir a ayudarlos?-pregunto  
-no, no ,no, no-respondi de pronto-esas cosas de ahí…son…tres veces mas grandes que ellos-  
-estas seguro?-  
-no…me lo estoy inventando..-respondi con ironia-Lydia, venían detrás de mi, creeme, los vi demasiado bien como para no grabarme su horrible figura, oh my god, son terribles-dije cruzando mis brazos frente al volante y escondiendo mi cara como aun no creyendo que había escapado de esas cosas-  
-lo hiciste bien-me alentó Allison con su mano sobre mi hombro-fuiste una gran carnada-  
-todo esto es culpa de Derek!!-grite estallando por el susto-nada bueno sale de ser su novio!!  
Antes de que continuemos con el relato de lo que estaba pasando esa noche, les invitare a que vayan conmigo semanas atrás, porque imagino su cara de “¿su novio?” si, bueno, no es lo que creen, al menos…no hace dos semanas que empezó toda esta locura.  
Estaban ya por comenzar la vacaciones de verano y teníamos mil planes. Scott y yo habíamos planeado pasar todo ese tiempo sin chicas, despues de la pesadilla del Nogitsune que no deseo recordar,y creo que ninguno de nosotros, decidimos pasar mas tiempo de amigos que buscar a novias,ex novias, prospectos, etc, todo ese verano tenia que ser, perfecto. Hasta que nos encontramos con Derek.  
Habíamos salido mi amigo y yo al cine, a ver la ultima película que Marvel ofrecia al publico y obviamente yo Sali, iluminado, venia explicándole a Scott acerca del extenso mundo de los héroes cuando un auto nos encerro en el estacionamientom  
-ustedes dos, vengan conmigo-nos mando Derek quien era,quien nos habia encajonado.  
-eh…no se si lo recuerdes…pero…desde hace mucho que ya no eres el alpha-conteste  
-dejate de estupideces, y síganme  
-Scott, podrias recordarle a este cretino, que ahora tu eres el alpha de esta ciudad?-volvi a tentar a mi suerte  
-sucede algo?-cuestiono mi compañero con duda  
-no te pedi que le hicieras esa pregunta-reclame-  
-ven al consultorio de Deaton, tenemos problemas y me mando a buscarlos, imagine que estarían en el cine viendo esa estupidez-recalco con burla el muy imbécil mirando con desden algo, que yo adoraba como una religión  
-hey!!-replique- Marvel, es una vasto mundo de superhéroes y..  
-cierra la boca-mando mas fuerte-Scott, te necesitamos  
-te seguimos-acepto el  
Derek arranco y tuvimos que seguirle aunque preferia realmente no volver a toparme con el  
Llegamos al consultorio de Deaton en el cual, estaban reunidos toda la manada, Isaac, Ethan,Aiden, Lydia,Allison se encontraban ahi, Derek se coloco a la distancia de los demas como era su costumbre, Scott y yo los miramos intrigados  
-acaso hay fiesta sorpresa y no fuimos invitados?-pregunte sonriendo  
Nadie me devolvio el gesto  
Allison se adelanto entregandole unos papeles a Scott  
-papá me pidio que te diera esto  
Sabiamos que el padre de nuestra amiga, estaba en Francia en asuntos importantes  
Mi amigo abrio el folder conmigo a su lado, fotos de gente mutilada aparecia en ellas  
-por dios-dije con asco-porque no avisas que se trata de fotos tan desagradables?? Acabo de comerme un combo de palomitas!!  
-hombres lobo?-pregunto Scott  
Ella nego  
-algo peor, segun mi padre, no de forma comun, son un experimento fallido que el gobierno Frances hizo hace algunos años con algunos hombres lobo, fueron manipulados geneticamente para crear, una raza mas poderosa que los Lycans-  
Scott veia la informacion que El Sr. Argent nos habia enviado, no habia pruebas visuales de estos supuestos lobos sub desarrollados ,solo sus victimas que se veian, terriblemente mutiladas.  
-esto es horrible-dijo Scott con repulsion  
-y eso no es lo peor-añadio Deaton- mira esto  
Coloco dos fotografias mas en su mesa de trabajo, dos niños habian sido asesinados de manera brutal, creo que mi estomago se fue al inframundo  
-oh, por dios, me muero-dije jalando aire y mirando hacia el cielo, note que el imbecil de Derek sonreia con burla ante mi asco.  
-peor es verlos en persona-hablo Lydia, Scott y yo la miramos-los halle ayer por la mañana cuando iba hacia la casa de Allison-  
-como??-  
-esto paso aqui??-  
Preguntamos mi amigo y yo al mismo tiempo, no me habia enterado de nada, cosa extraña ya que siempre solia estar al pendiente de cualquier situacion fuera de lo comun que surgiera en nuestra comunidad y esto, realmente era, bastante anormal.  
-estas bestias estan en la ciudad-informo Allison-debemos detenerlas  
-ellos cambian a forma humana?-pregunte  
-en el dia, si  
-tu padre sabe como son?  
-solo sabe de uno, en total son 8  
-genial, como sabremos quienes son los demas?-pregunte bastante desanimado  
-buscandolos, hemos detenido peligros antes, podemos volver a hacerlo-  
-ya hemos sido mermados por esto, Allison-respondio Scott mirandola fijamente, despues de lo ocurrido con el Nogitsune, mi amigo no queria arriesgar a la chica-y hemos corrido con suerte al regresarte de nuevo con nosotros  
-Scott...no necesito que me cuides-contesto ella-ademas, esto es un peligro para todos y mas, para ti y tu manada, sabes que los lobos, genéticamente mejorados o no, buscan siempre apropiarse del territorio del alpha dominante-  
-ella tiene razon-respondio Deaton-la persona que Argent conoce como lider de la manada es el  
El doc extrajo la ultima hoja de los documentos que tenia Scott y nos mostro la foto de un hombre de mirada profunda, de rasgos fuertes y que no se podia adivinar a ciencia cierta, que edad tenia  
-su nombre es Darien Valme, oriundo de Lyons, hace años vivio en Beacon Hills, y segun los archivos...estudio en la misma preparatoria que ustedes, conocio en ese entonces a Talia, la madre de Derek, segun Argent,ellos eran enemigos...Darien queria ser el Alpha de la ciudad, mas ella lo derroto humillandolo ante la manada, el no lo tolero y se fue del pais, uniendose a los experimentos del gobiernos francés-  
-o sea...que viene a vengarse del descendiente de Talia?-pregunto Isaac  
-asi es  
Todos a una volteamos a mirar a Derek que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio como diciendo:  
"Ok, si, ese soy yo"  
-lo sabia!!!-dije furioso-de alguna u otra forma esto tenia que ser culpa tuya-  
-y porque mia??-me reclamo el  
-porque? Siempre sales inmiscuido en todos los lios,no es cosa de extrañarse: bestias que asesinan? Ah si!! Buscan a Derek, y me preguntas porque eres el Rey de este ajedrez?  
-tu me etiquetaste asi por, no se que extraños pensamientos tengas conmigo!!-me regreso furioso  
-y.. y.. yo no tengo nada contigo!!-conteste tartamudeando de coraje-  
-ya basta-mando Scott-no es momento para discutir-Doc...esto es grave  
-demasiado, tienen mas fuerza que un alpha,Darian no viene solo,regreso con 7 mas...no conocemos los rostros de ellos,pero necesitamos encontrarlos, hacerlos salir a la luz de una forma o de otra-  
-y como lo haremos?-pregunto Allison  
-creo...que lo mejor sera que Derek comience a mostrar su rostro por Beacon Hills  
-como?-pregunto el lobo  
-el te conoce, a nosotros no, si vemos que los demas te identifican, y comienzan a seguirte, tendremos sus rostros, y buscaremos una manera de neutralizarlos hasta que Argent regrese  
-papá estara aqui en dos semanas-informo la chica  
-y porque tengo que ser yo?-pregunto Derek  
-que parte de “fue enemigo de tu madre”, no entendiste?-le regrese con sarcasmo  
-eso lo escuche, tonto, lo que no me explico es, ¿porque tengo que ayudarles siempre??-  
-porque eres parte de mi manada-respondio Scott- te necesitamos, y algo me dice que tu nos necesitas mas a nosotros, si viene a vengarse del descendiente de Talia, estas en peligro, quizás crea que tu eres el alpha –  
-ja, eso si esta de broma-respondí sonriendo cosa que Derek no tomo nada bien-  
-de cualquier manera-prosiguio Scott-contamos contigo y también permite que cuidemos de ti-  
El terco lobo solo resoplo molesto sin decir una sola palabra mas, lo que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo, el no es el rey de las expresiones como ya lo habrán notado, asi que Deaton volvio a tomar la palabra:  
-bien, ya que estamos en vacaciones de verano se me ocurre algo, realmente es un plan bastante sencillo pero puede resultar-  
-adelante, lo escuchamos-dijo Scott  
-sugiero que Derek, se deje ver en los principales lugares de la ciudad, como si estuviese dejando de lado su licantropía y se concentrara en ser un chico normal de Universidad, olvidarse de las peleas y solo vivir la vida en una relación-  
-relacion?-repitio Hale  
-si…creo que deberías dejarte ver con una pareja-  
-y quien se hará pasar por mi novia?-pregunto con intriga mirando a Allison y Lydia  
-realmente no pensaba en una chica -respondio el Doc  
-disculpa????-  
Deaton palmeo mi hombro y contesto, las palabras mas ilógicas que he escuchado en la faz de la tierra.  
-creo que Stiles, podría hacerse pasar por tu pareja-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much Anon for your coments, i appreciate your help, im new here and thank you so much!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me gustaria saber su opinion y si les esta gustando, y mil gracias por leerme
> 
> Rey Kon

-¿Estas bromeando?- fue lo primero que reclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo  
-creo que es lo mejor-continuo el Doc  
-ok…hay malas ideas, pero esta, es la alpha de todas las pésimas ideas-replique  
-mi novio, El??? quien en su sano juicio creería que este guiñapo y yo estamos juntos??-dijo Derek en forma odiosa  
-hey!!-  
-que?? –tuvo aun el descaro de ofenderse- Nadie pensaría jamás que tu y yo somos pareja, ¿quien nos puede ver como una?  
Nuestros amigos, los muy simpáticos, alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo  
-que graciosos-dije molesto- olvídenlo, no seria creíble de ninguna forma  
-al contrario-respondio Deaton-creo que es lo mejor, me parece que por el bien de Lydia y Allison, lo mejor será no arriesgarlas  
-estoy de acuerdo en eso-acepto Derek-pero ¿¿porque el??  
-analice a todos los posibles jóvenes y Stiles es el mas compatible contigo-  
-¿porque no Danny?-pregunté, mas Ethan reclamo al instante   
-ni lo sueñes!!  
-el es guapo, sexy y con mucho carisma-   
-jamas lo he inmiscuido en asuntos de peligro y no lo hare ahora, además, no dejare que haga de novio de Derek, no soy tan tonto-  
-pero todo mundo sabe que Danny es gay-continue- sera mas sencillo hacerles creer que son pareja porque conmigo, quiero decir, somos dos hombres increíblemente atractivos y viriles, nadie pensara que estamos enamorados-  
No se porqué motivo, o la verdad si lo sé, pero todos rieron con burla al escuchar que yo era un modelo de masculinidad.  
-saben…gracias por burlarse de mi-dije ofendido-al menos esperen a que yo salga de aquí para que hablen a mis espaldas, eso hace la gente normal!!  
-Stiles-me interrumpio Scott- opino igual que el Doc, no podemos arriesgar a Lydia y Allison por lo ocurrido recientemente…  
La joven Argent solo se movio molesta  
-este enemigo es peligroso, sabemos que eres el mas viable para este trabajo…siempre has salido avante de todo por tu gran inteligencia, eres parte importante en nuestra manada…por favor…ayúdame-  
Aah rayos, pensaba mirando a mi mejor amigo observarme con esos ojos de cachorrito lastimado que sabe bien, no puedo negarme a nada, resople molesto moviendo mi pierna nerviosamente mas al final dije:  
-ok…lo hare-  
Scott me palmeo el hombro amistosamente, sabe que puede contar conmigo para todo.  
-hey...-dijo Derek y todos volteamos a mirarle-alguien me ha preguntado a mi, lo que opino?  
-y que opinas Derek?-pregunto Deaton  
-no estoy de acuerdo!!¿ Porque no Scott?¿ O Isaac?? O en ultima instancia, los gemelos-  
-¿en ultima instancia?-cuestionaron indignados Ethan y Aiden-  
-cualquiera menos el-prosiguio el terco lobo sin hacer caso a las quejas de los chicos.  
-Stiles es el que mas compagina contigo-aseguro el doc- nadie creería que estuvieses saliendo con Scott-  
Mi amigo sonrio orgulloso de que todos supieran que es 100% hetero  
-te invitaron una copa en un bar gay-le recordé bajándole los animos.  
-me refiero a que tu eres el alpha de esta ciudad, Derek lo fue hace tiempo, no podrían ser pareja. Stiles es la clase de chico que necesita ser cuidado, protegido y que se enamoraría perdidamente de Hale-  
-alguien mas quiere patear mi dignidad?-respondi bastante decepcionado de mi mismo  
-aun asi…no me parece-declaro el necio cruzándose de brazos  
-sabes, yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo, tu y yo jamas nos hemos llevado nada bien, y para serte sincero me caes mal-declare furioso de su actitud  
-y acaso pretendes que me sienta mal por tu confesión?-respondió con actitud soberbia-  
-no, pero al menos ya sabes que yo jamas saldría contigo  
-solo pretenderán hacerlo-nos animo Allison-no es necesario que se gusten.  
Derek rio sin inmutarse  
-de seguro a mi me gustarían asi como el  
-como yo??-repeti  
-si…palidos, delgados, de ojos bonitos y sin fuerza-  
Abri la boca con indignación de que me dijera todo aquello, cuando Deaton nos detuvo  
-escuchen los dos…deben tratar de que los enemigos crean que gustan uno del otro, es necesario para el bien de toda la comunidad, y para nosotros mismos, asi que, aprendan a llevarse bien, esto podría servir a la larga para mejorar su relación-  
-lo dudo-reclame cruzándome de brazos  
-como sea-respondio el haciendo lo mismo  
-bien, creo que mañana mismo deberíamos de comenzar nuestra parte del plan…Derek…saldrás con Stiles en una cita-  
-maldición-dijo el resoplando y mirando el techo  
-que romántico eres, cariño-solte con burla  
-muerete, amorsito-me respondio  
-hey…recuerden…son pareja y tienen que practicar verse lo mas real ante la gente-  
-jamas he sido gay-dijo Hale furioso-¿como rayos debo de comportarme?  
-normal-respondio Ethan y todos lo miramos- vamos…yo lo soy y no ando vestido de rosa o con lentes de colores brillantes o si? Eso es un cliché, solo deben estar juntos y disfrutar de la tarde en compañía mutua…no es muy diferente a una cita normal-  
Yo mire a Derek y el hizo lo mismo conmigo, ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.  
-pasare por ti a las 4-dijo decidido- mas te vale que no me hagas esperar  
Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de 3 dolares, mis amigos me palmearon animándome a salir adelante con esa farsa, Hale salio primero del consultorio.  
-esto es una pesadilla-dije quejándome  
-tomalo como una enseñanza-me aconsejo Isaac  
-de no salir con tipos rudos?-respondi con sarcasmo  
-no…ahora tu eres “la chica” haz que Derek gaste en ti y asi ya sabras lo que les gusta a una mujer cuando vuelvas a ser hetero-  
-no es mala idea-dije mas animado  
Allison y Scott se rezagaron un momento, mi amigo parecía preocupado por mi  
-se van a matar-dijo mirándome caminar con los demás  
-yo no lo creo-sonrio ella  
-ellos se odian  
-creo que se aprecian mas de lo que pensamos  
-porque lo dices?  
-no escuchaste a Derek?  
-no-  
-el dijo, que jamas saldría con chicos palidos, delgados, de ojos bonitos y sin fuerza –  
-asi es-dijo Scott como diciendo “lo ves?”  
-tu crees que Stiles tiene ojos bonitos?-le cuestiono ella  
Mi amigo lo pensó unos segundos  
-no  
-pues Derek si lo piensa….creo que esta misión estará bastante interesante.-dijo sonriéndole al chico.  
Al dia siguiente, era mi extraña primera cita con un chico que apenas nos caíamos bien, me duche a conciencia, lave mi cabello con dos shampoos, un acondicionador, jabon de esencia de coco pero lo peor fue, escoger un atuendo que no me dejara atrás de mi musculoso “novio”. Y aunque lo detesto como jamas lo he hecho con nadie, tengo que aceptar que el muy tonto, aun incluso con un saco de papas encima, se ve bastante atractivo y no tenia intención de que nos vieran en el mall de la ciudad y que pensaran:  
“¿Qué hace ese bombon con ese niño paliducho?”  
Aaagh, la simple idea me molestaba, no, tenia que verme bastante decente, asi que saque mi ropa mirándola detalladamente y probando mil combinaciones y por el santo nombre del X-Box, no tenia nada decente que ponerme, comencé a sentirme desesperado, cual chica que sale con el galan del pueblo., todos mis jeans me quedaban bastante holgados, había adelgazado mucho esos últimos meses, maldito Nogitsune que me había hecho perder peso que difícilmente ganaba aun cuando comiera una dotación entera de hamburguesas, papas fritas y hot dogs, además, de que ninguna de mis playeras me hacia verme atractivo, parecía mas bien, joven de stand de convención de comics, avente el resto de mis camisas al suelo y tome mi celular llamando a Scott.  
-hola-respondio el  
-no tengo nada que ponerme!!-dije histérico  
-Stiles?  
-no, soy Reese Witherspoon y te llamo desde la película de “una rubia debilidad” , claro que soy yo!!  
-ok…perdona, no te había entendido bien, que pasa?  
-que no oiste? Mi ropa es un asco, toda ella, no puedo ir vestido como si hubiese comprado mis jeans en una venta nocturna del mercado de pulgas-  
-exageras, tu ropa esta bien-  
-claro que no!! Es terrible, no combina, me hace ver mas delgado  
-lo estas  
-gracias Sherlock, no lo había notado, escucha, dile a Deaton que no ire-  
-solo por no tener ropa?-pregunto dudoso  
-¿acaso no es suficiente? No puedo ir al centro comercial solo para que la gente se burle de mi y diga: ok, ese guapo sale con él solo porque de seguro perdió una apuesta-  
Scott sonreía del otro lado de la línea, anoten esto, jamas confíen en su mejor amigo, es el primero que siempre se reirá de ustedes.  
-me rindo-dije aventando mis jeans- no ire  
-Stiles  
-no!! De seguro Derek se burlara de mi todo el tiempo , me dira algo hiriente y yo solo querré regresar a casa a llorar y comerme el helado del refrigerador-  
-no es una cita real-  
-hey, tengo sentimientos!!  
-creo que estas mas entusiasmado con esto de lo que quieres hacernos creer  
-jaja, me matas de risa, sabes que siempre estuve en desacuerdo con ella-  
-bien, entonces, llévate lo que sea,¿Qué importa lo que la gente opine?-  
-y Derek?  
-a el le importara menos-  
-auch, eso dolio-  
-amigo, no quiero creer que en estos momentos estas en tu habitación, como toda chica nerviosa,con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra como turbante en la cabeza esperando a que la crema depiladora haga efecto-  
Voltee hacia el espejo y , oh por dios!! Exceptuando la crema depiladora, todo estaba exactamente como el lo decía, me quite la toalla de la cabeza con prisas y me peine.  
-claro que no-dije nervioso  
-bien, en ese caso, piensa como hombre y ponte lo primero que veas, algo comodo, recuerda que es solo un plan para saber quienes son nuestros enemigos-  
-bien…solo eso-respondi yo-ok, ya entendí, lo tengo todo cubierto  
-hecho, estaremos vigilándolos, no sabran donde estamos pero estare ahí para cuidarte-  
-de acuerdo-acepte-y Scott..  
-dime  
-si le dices a alguien de este ataque de pánico, prometo enseñar tu foto de tercer grado vestido de batman-  
-ok, no dire nada-dijo nervioso mi amigo  
Colgué, avente el celular a mi cama, tome unos jeans Levis, una camisa blanca, una de cuadros la cual coloque encima, tenis , me peine, perfume, lave mis dientes y baje a esperar a mi cita que en cuanto puse un pie en el ultimo escalon, el timbre de mi puerta sono.  
Fui a abrir y ahí estaba ya el, lentes oscuros, chamarra de piel negra, camisa roja, jeans azules y botas Red wing a tono, me quede unos minutos solo admirándolo.  
El maldito se veia absolutamente atractivo  
-estoy jodido-dije con cara de decepcion  
-como?-me pregunto de malas  
-este…nada….nos vamos? -  
-ese es el plan-contesto el caminando hacia su auto- a donde quieres ir?-  
-no lo se…  
-genial…bien…ya se me ocurrirá algo…sígueme-y siguió su andar sin esperarme, cerre la puerta y me dije:  
-esto sera la peor cita de mi vida!!-


	3. Chapter 3

Derek entro a su auto sin siquiera esperarme, lo dicho, este tipo es bastante desagradable cuando quiere y casi siempre quiere…El ser un lobo no le disculpa que sea tan mal educado, es la persona mas odiosa que he conocido en mi vida, subio a la unidad, cerro la puerta de su lado y espere a que quitara el seguro de la mia cosa que se le olvido hacer, ya que el encendio la unidad y yo golpee la ventana gritando un:  
-heey!! Déjame entrar.  
El aplano uno de los botones y el seguro se abrió, accesando yo al auto.  
-lo lamento, falta de costumbre en llevar pasajeros.  
-si…ya se lo ermitaño que eres-le regrese molesto  
-solo con los hombres, las mujeres son siempre bienvenidas…no suelo invitar jóvenes a ninguna cita y no se como comportarme con ellos-  
-trata de no ser tan desagradable-dije pasando mi mano por mi frente en señal de fastidio, tenia solo 3 minutos con el y ya estaba bastante harto- evita que salga tu personalidad cretina y estaremos bien.  
-lo mismo para ti-respondio manejando   
-yo no soy fastidioso  
-quien te dijo que no lo eras?  
-mis amigos-  
-pues te aseguro que mienten-  
-por supuesto que no!!  
-como digas  
-de donde sacas que mienten?-volvi al ataque ya bastante enojado  
-Stiles…tienes una actitud bastante irritante, crees saberlo todo, sentirte muy inteligente además de meterte en cosas que no te importan, te escucho hablar y te juro que deseo golpearte tan fuerte para callarte-  
Creo que lo mire algo asustado, el es mas alto y obviamente mas fuerte que yo.  
-bueno…no todos piensan igual que tu, trato de ayudar a mis amigos e incluso contigo lo he hecho-  
-es eso un reclamo?-me miro un segundo volviendo la vista a la carretera  
-no…solo que, suelo ayudar a quien sea aun cuando esa persona tenga un mal concepto de mi-  
-aun sin que te lo pidan?  
-aun asi-asegure  
-que fastidio!!-dijo con una mueca de desagrado  
Honestamente me sentía algo decepcionado de escucharlo, Derek y yo jamas nos hemos llevado bien pero jamas crei que tuviera esa opinión tan pobre de mi que no se porque…me sentía algo triste.  
El me miraba de reojo sin decir palabra, asi pasamos la mayor parte del camino hacia el centro comercial cuando volvio a retomar el habla.  
-oye…no me caes tan mal-rectifico  
-creo que ya no puedes arreglarlo-respondí algo sentido  
-no es que quiera golpearte todo el tiempo-  
-Derek-  
-solo el 98% de las veces-  
-ah, genial!! Y el 2% restante?-  
-creo que es cuando no estas cerca-respondio honesto  
-que bien…me dices eso precisamente ahora que tenemos que fingir que somos una pareja-  
-se que esto es bastante…extraño para ambos, pero debemos hacer lo mejor posible para ayudar a Scott y la manada, si el viene a buscarme a mi…creo que es mi deber mantenerlos a salvo, no quiero cometer mas errores y no deseo que nadie salga lastimado-  
-yo pienso lo mismo, Scott es mi mejor amigo-secunde- haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera aun, salir contigo-  
-no nos llevamos nada bien  
-por dios, no!!-rodee los ojos con molestia- me caes tan mal!!  
El me miro de muy mala manera, haciendo una mueca de desagrado  
-igualmente asi que, te propongo un trato  
-cual?  
-tratemos de soportarnos hasta que esto vuelva a la normalidad y tu regreses a tus vacaciones de verano perfectas-  
-bien…no nos insultaremos-  
-ni trataremos de irritarnos con palabras-agrego  
-y mucho menos, nos golpearemos-dije nervioso-lo digo por ti porque sabes que yo no podría lastimarte  
El sonrió.  
-eres un debilucho-  
-y me mallugo cual durazno, asi que…nos mantendremos al margen de la violencia física,¿ de acuerdo?  
-trato hecho-  
Yo le ofreci mi mano, Derek me miro de reojo  
-que?  
-es obvio, debemos pactar-  
-estas bromeando?  
-no…es una promesa y debemos darnos un apretón de manos para sellar el trato-  
-¿acaso eres de pre escolar para hacer eso?-me regaño  
-no, seria niñería si ensalivara mi mano y te pidiera que hiciéramos el juramento-  
-eso es desagradable!!-dijo con asco  
-que acaso nunca fuiste al Kinder?-pregunte con fastidio  
-si pero actuaba como niño normal-  
Yo sonreí, no pude dejar de imaginarme a Derek como un infante, en pantaloncitos cortos, mochila de spider man y lo mas comico es que no pude quitarle la barba a esa imagen, realmente era un niño muy extraño.  
-Stiles-hablo el volviéndome a la realidad  
-perdona, me perdi en mis pensamientos…bien, vas a tomar mi mano o no?  
-es necesario?-pregunto dudoso  
-según la regla de las promesas…si-  
El suspiro de mala gana y tomo mi diestra, debo de aceptar, que en cuanto la sostuvo, todo mi cuerpo sintió un extraño escalofrio, algo que jamas había sentido en mi vida, lo mire fijamente y el hizo lo mismo, aun cuando solo estaba mirando de reojo, sentí esos ojos profundos que suelen siempre intimidarme, lejos de soltarme, me sostuvo con mas fuerza…no podia comprender, porque no queria que me soltara…el claxon de un auto le alerto de que estaba invadiendo carril y tuvo que dejar de agarrarme para poder cambiar la velocidad, yo suspire y volvi a acomodarme en mi sitio ya que me había virado a el acercándome un poco.  
-ten cuidado-dije yo despues del momento intenso  
-no pasa nada-  
-claro…casi chocamos pero no pasa absolutamente nada-replique con desden  
-que no acabamos de prometer algo?-recordo Derek  
-ok, de acuerdo, tienes razón, lo lamento…¿a donde nos dirigimos?  
-al único lugar en el que podemos fingir y comenzar a ser una “pareja normal”…el centro comercial-  
Yo asentí, mas de pronto recordé algo.  
Mi padre es el sheriff de la ciudad….todo mundo me veria con Derek…¿y si le llegaba a oídos de el?  
-mi papá-dije nervioso  
-¿donde?-volteo   
-en el mall-  
-estara ahí?  
-no!!pero de seguro le llegara la información de que su hijo estaba con un ex prófugo de la justicia paseando por todo el lugar-  
-y por quien es porque tengo esa fama?-volvio a cuestionar molesto  
-olvida el pasado-le sugeri  
-Stiles, ¿de que te preocupas? Hablaremos con tu padre acerca de todo esto y el entenderá que solo es parte de un plan-  
-vale, de acuerdo…creo que tienes razón…-  
En minutos, llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial y bajamos del vehiculo, caminamos hacia la entrada, quien nos viera llegar, pareciera que ambos eramos solo dos amigos, dos primos, un par de hermanos, vecinos etc, jamas una pareja…eramos demasiado diferentes para pensar que había un romance entre ambos. Derek caminaba delante mio y yo iba mirando en derredor tratando de buscar a alguno de nuestros amigos ya que Scott me había mencionado que estarían cuidando de nosotros, mi acompañante estaba ya bastante alejado cuando lo escuche llamarme.  
-dime-le dije en cuanto me empareje con el  
-no te rezagues-  
-no camines tan rápido  
El se detuvo caminando a mi lado  
-bien…solo sígueme  
-a donde vamos?-pregunte  
-dije que me siguieras  
Le obedeci sin chistar por nuestro trato, pasamos varios locales en el mall, cuando note una gran cantidad de gente que se arremolinaba en un nuevo lugar recién abierto, en lo alto, decía: Nike, con las características letras en blanco, la marca mas increible conocida de deportes había abierto una tienda exclusiva en la ciudad.  
-wow-dije sonriendo-¿tu sabias que abrirían esto hoy?-le pregunte  
-algo asi, creo que tienen algunos videos de Lacrosse que bien podían ayudarte con tus jugadas-  
Creo que le mire por unos minutos sin creer lo que decía.  
-ok…pues…bien…vayamos adentro-  
Derek puso su mano en mi hombro y entramos, aquello era increíble, los mas variados artículos estaban ahí, había secciones especiales dedicadas a cada deporte y en efecto, el Lacrosse no podia faltar, grandes fotografías daban mudo testigo de lo que este juego ofrecía, yo se que no es muy común, pero a mi me gustaba pertenecer al equipo aunque no fuera titular, creo que me identificaba con este esparcimiento, no muy usual, algo extraño pero a la vez, bastante divertido.  
Me sentía en el paraíso, voltee a mirar a Derek el cual estaba leyendo algunas revistas mientras yo aun curioseaba por todo el lugar, era como estar en una dulcería, todo aquello era demasiado bueno para tenerlo junto, no se como nunca supe de esta inauguración, Scott tenia que venir conmigo, íbamos a pasarla realmente bien, tome varias revistas acerca de mi deporte favorito y comencé a hojearlas, además de un libro con mil jugadas bastante interesante, me distraje mas de media hora en el cuando voltee a buscar a Derek, el veia unas fotografías de futbol americano cuando note que una mujer rubia, le miraba con insistencia.  
Volvi a la realidad.  
Ella bien podría ser una enemiga, no le quitaba los ojos encima y aquello se suponía era una cita aunque francamente no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en mas de un cuarto de hora, la joven se acercaba lentamente hacia el para hacer contacto cuando decidi ir hacia Derek y llegar antes que ella, lo tome del brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tan rápido y corto como si fuese un picotazo de pajarito.  
-amor, me comprarías esto?-le pregunte sonriendo y mostrándole un libro.  
-pero que demonios…-replico al instante   
Yo mire hacia atrás como indicándole que siguiera el juego, Derek volteo y vio a la chica que se acercaba, puso su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el súbitamente.  
-claro baby, lo que quieras-me respondio con una sonrisa que pocas veces veia en el.  
Creo que trague gordo al mirarlo tan cerca de mi, tenia unas pestañas, wow!! Impresionantes, ¿acaso siempre las ha tenido asi? No importa..la verdad, creo que sus ojos son lo mas increíble que yo haya visto , me aclare la gargante y dije nervioso  
-este…si…yo…podrias…no se si…tu quieras…  
-les puedo ayudar en algo?-nos pregunto la chica llegando detrás de nosotros  
Derek tomo el libro de mis manos  
-nos llevamos esto-respondio entregándoselo a la joven que traía el uniforme de la tienda- mi niño lo escogio y de seguro lo quiere  
-que lindo-sonrio dulcemente-  
-gracias –le regrese el gesto y abrace al lobo algo cohibido-el siempre me consiente-  
-tienes suerte de tener un novio tan guapo-respondio ella mirándome a mi y a el alternativamente, como buscando una explicación lógica a que yo tuviera aquel hombre parecido a un modelo de Armani como novio.  
¿Lo ven? Lo que yo temia que pasara, paso, la gente esta ya pensando: ¿Por qué alguien tan guapo sale con ese flacucho?  
-ambos somos afortunados de habernos encontrado-respondio Derek tomando mi mano-  
-el amor actua de forma misteriosa no es asi?-cuestiono ella  
-en efecto, y solo tenemos que disfrutarlo-dijo mi supuesto novio quien me colocaba frente a el y acorralándome con sus brazos mi cintura, recargando su cara en mi cuello, sentí su respiración sobre mi piel, se sentía tan bien que me ruborice al extremo, y mas, cuando el me daba un tierno beso en el rostro.  
Oh…por dios…  
Sus manos tomaban las mias entrelazándolas mientras la chica no nos dejaba de mirar un segundo.  
-Maldición!!-pensaba yo asustado-por favor, que Derek no note que esto me esta emocionando-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus Comentarios y Kudos, los aprecio bastante!! y me hacen realmente muy feliz, al anon que me dejo su comentario, creo que realmente si supe expresarme ya que aceptaste que mi idea es buena y como tal, creo que si supiste captar la historia, muchas gracias por leerme, a ti y a todos, un gran beso  
> Rey Kon  
> me dejan un kudo o un comentario? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Para mi mala suerte, el muy maldito me pegaba mas a el, yo no podia separarme de su cuerpo porque la joven aun nos observaba, aun sentía como su barba me raspaba de una manera bastante sensual el cuello, creo que comencé a respirar muy rápido, tenia que controlarme o Derek iba a darse cuenta de los latidos de mi corazón, la joven nos entrego el libro, yo lo tome y le dio a mi supuesto novio dos boletos  
-toma. Los esperamos esta noche en ese antro, es la fiesta de apertura de la tienda, los estamos regalando a los primeros 100 clientes-  
-genial-sonrio el- ahí estaremos  
-eso espero-nos enfatizo muy extrañamente sin dejar de sonreírnos, Derek tomo mi mano entrelazandola con la suya y salimos del lugar  
-que fue eso??-le reclame cuando estábamos afuera  
Por respuesta, el me atrajo de nuevo hacia el pasando su brazo por mi cuello y pegando su cara en mi oreja. Toda mi piel se erizo a su contacto ya que el me hablo con sus labios pegados a mi oído, hablando muy despacio-  
Oh por dios…  
-parece que nos observan-fue lo que me dijo sintiendo su aliento calido  
Yo no sabia si mirar, si abrazarlo o pensar en otras cosas que no fuera la incipiente erección en mi entrepierna, trate de no pegarme a el y vire mis ojos hacia el segundo piso del centro comercial  
En efecto, había dos extraños chicos en el balcón que no nos perdían de vista, se podría pensar que eran solo curiosos al vernos juntos mas, una pareja gay en el mall ya no era cosa extraña y nuestro pueblo estaba acostumbrado a ellas.  
Yo abrace a Derek por la cintura y le conteste de la misma manera, me acerque a su oído y le susurre lentamente  
-ya los vi-  
El abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho, y conectamos miradas de una forma intensa, parecía que todo se había detenido alrededor y solo existía ese tipo frente a mi. El coloco su mano libre en mi cintura, apretandola en una posesiva caricia, ya era casi imposible ocultar lo que pasaba debajo de mis jeans, no quise quedarme atrás y tome su cuello subiendo mi mano hacia su cabello. Creanme que no me faltaron ganas de tirar el libro que tenia en mi otra mano y tocarlo con ambas…su perfume estaba haciendo estragos en mi, el miraba mis labios y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos y a mi mente comenzó a llegar la pregunta en tono casi histérico.  
-acaso va a besarme aquí?? ¿¿ frente a todos???  
Aunque mis pensamientos gritaban como fan alocada, yo solo estaba ahí, frente a el, sin decir una sola palabra…solo sus ojos estaban mirándome con insistencia , sentí que se acerco lentamente cuando mi celular sonó.  
Derek se aparto al instante mientras yo buscaba mi teléfono.  
-maldicion, maldición, maldición!!-me decía en mi mente- a buena hora tenias que llamar-  
-si?-respondi con voz agitada.  
-en donde estas?-me pregunto Scott-no los veo-  
-en…la tercera sección del mall-conteste y le pedi a Derek que me siguiera,el echo un vistazo rápido en derredor, los jóvenes seguían ahí, tomo mi mano y camino a mi lado-porque?  
-los perdimos de vista por un momento-  
-es…tabamos en la nueva tienda Nike-respondi, aun estaba nervioso y mas porque el, me acariciaba la mano con uno de sus dedos, ¿Por qué rayos hacia eso? ¿acaso queria excitarme? Pues te felicito Derek, que ya lo lograste-  
-hay una nueva tienda Nike?-pregunto Scott entusiasmado y casi podia ver su sonrisa en el rostro-  
-si, hay una-dije algo frustrado de no poder zafarme aunque honestamente, no queria hacerlo- vendremos en cuanto esta locura se acabe porque…  
No termine de decir la frase cuando sentí el jalon de parte de el, que me sentaba en una mesa de un café- oye!!-reclame  
-tengo hambre-sugirio- comamos algo  
-vaya forma de pedirlo-le respondi masajeando mi hombro que me había dolido por el jalon propinado-Scott, estamos en Venetto´s, al grandote se le antojo comer-  
-bien, ahí quédense-pidio mi amigo-nosotros estaremos cerca, y por favor Stiles, traten de comportarse como una pareja normal-  
Si mi amigo supiera…  
-ok-dije colgando y mirando a mi “novio”- bien…en donde están?-cuestione por el enemigo-nos siguieron?  
Sin responderme una sola palabra, Derek tomo mi mano, la entrelazo con la suya y deposito un dulce y suave beso en ella.  
Explosión total de hormonas!!!   
Creo que enrojeci hasta la raíz del cabello, comencé a respirar mas deprisa, sentía que mi sentido común gritaba en círculos dentro de mi cabeza, al igual que mi corazón que latia de forma muy rápida ,el parecía estar muy entretenido mirando la forma de mis dedos, los media con lo suyos de forma suave ajustándolos y observándolos, mi mano era mucho mas pequeña que la suya, ya he sentido la fuerza que posee en ellas, pero tenerlo asi…se sentía…peligrosamente perfecto..el punto cumbre fue cuando acerco sus labios a mis dedos y los fue besando despacio, creo que se me escapo un gemido de mi boca la cual tenia abierta por la sorpresa.  
-uno de ellos esta justo arriba de ti en el balcón-me decía casi en un susurro, acompañando cada palabra con un beso-  
-eh?-respondi tontamente  
-hay otro…dos negocios mas hacia la salida-continuaba  
Yo no sabia de que estaba hablando, mi mente solo estaba en su boca la cual jugueteaba de manera sensual con mi diestra,el me miro fijamente y luego subio los ojos hacia arriba, le segui el movimiento y entendí que estaba diciéndome las ubicaciones del enemigo.  
-ah…-respondi algo descorazonado, Derek seguía en la misión, actuando como mi novio-  
-concentrate Stiles-me sonrio de una linda forma, aunque sus palabras no denotaban dulzura.  
Yo resople molesto, todo aquello era solo una muy buena actuación de su parte, creo que estaba jugando conmigo, tal parecía, que había descubierto mi nerviosismo aunque era bastante muy obvio si bajaban la mirada hacia el centro de mis jeans y solo estaba tratando de provocarme.  
Bien…si ese era su juego, yo también sabia jugarlo.  
Quite mi mano de entre las suyas, me levante de la silla, y la acerque mas a el, quedando a su derecha, puse un brazo en su respaldo mientras que Derek me miraba extrañado, coloque mi palma en su muslo acariciándolo atrevidamente, el lobo dio un respingo al sentirla  
-que pasa amorcito?-le sonreí posando mi cabeza en el dorso de la izquierda-concentrate  
Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido, note a Derek, sumamente nervioso, no me regresaba la mirada y sus ojos estaban fijos en las caricias que le estaba brindando.  
Mas este juego también me estaba excitando a mi, es lo malo de ser un adolescente!! no controlas tus instintos, sus muslos eran firmes como rocas…siempre he sabido el buen cuerpo que posee debajo de esos pantalones y muy a mi pesar, lo imagine sin ropa… carraspee un poco para aclararme la voz antes de volver a hablar cuando el me detuvo con su mano estrechandola con fuerza con la suya sobre el.  
-cuida tu juego Stiles-me dijo acercándose a mi boca en tono amenazante-porque puede llegar a gustarte.  
Me quede mirandole expectante, por un segundo crei que me robaría un beso pero no fue asi, el sonrio de manera maliciosa y solo acaricio mi mejilla con su nariz, jamas nadie habia jugado antes conmigo de esa manera, estaba tratando de seducirme, y para mi desgracia, me estaba gustando, en eso, se acerco un mesero.  
-que van a tomar?-pregunto  
-un americano para mi, malteada doble para el, de fresa-respondio Derek  
-puedo pedir por mi, cariño-sonrei falsamente algo ofendido de que no me preguntara mi opinion  
-oh, lo lamento baby, que es lo que se te antoja?-  
Yo mire al mesero, pense unos segundos y dije vencido  
-malteada doble de fresa-  
-lo ves, cielo, te conozco-sonrio el victorioso-  
-pero ademas quiero pastel de chocolate y a mi novio le traes una rebanada de pay de queso-  
-enseguida-respondio el joven y se retiro  
-odio el pay de queso-  
-no, no lo odias  
-si lo hago  
-lo has probado acaso?-cuestione mirandole  
-obvio que si, por eso lo digo  
-pero no has probado el de este sitio, es realmente genial, confia en mi-  
-no confio en nadie-  
-gran revelacion, solo pruebalo, no te vas a arrepentir, si no te gusta, te dare la mitad de mi pastel-  
-quiero todo completo-  
-es negociable solo la mitad-  
-no lo acepto-  
-Derek, tengo hambre y amo el pastel de chocolate-insisti  
El se acerco decidido a mi diciendo:  
-lo quiero todo…o nada…  
Algo me decía que no estaba hablando del pastel, maldición, cada vez me gustaba mas que me mirara de esa manera.  
-ok-dije con poca voz-de…acuerdo…te ..dare mi pastel si no te gusta el pay-  
-asi me gusta-sonrio el colocando su mano en mi respaldo y acariciando mi cabello lentamente-  
No podia pedirle que dejara de hacerlo porque los chicos nos seguían observando sin siquiera disimularlo.  
-este…que hacemos ahora?-dije moviendo mi pierna con desesperación.  
-tenemos una invitación esta noche-  
-de acuerdo, papá tiene guardia y creo que no habrá problema-  
-hasta ahora, solo hemos visto a 3, la chica de la tienda…  
-es una lobo?-pregunte-  
El me miro con reproche  
-obviamente  
-lo imagine-dije en un tono “Sherlock”  
Derek solo rodo los ojos   
-como sea…los dos que nos han seguido todo este tiempo-  
-lo se.. son muy extraños-  
-demasiado…ni siquiera se ocultan para estarnos vigilando-  
-que tanto nos veran?-pregunte mirando hacia arriba tratando de localizarlos-quizas les parecemos excitantes-  
Provoque una risa en mi compañero  
-eso piensas que la gente opina? Que nos vemos sexies?-cuestiono con burla  
-porque no?-  
-no lo se…creo que somos una de las parejas mas raras que hay en toda la ciudad, tu apenas eres un adolescente y yo ya soy un hombre-  
-luces como un chico de 24 años, Derek-le corte su explicacion molesto-y yo tengo 17, nos llevamos 7 años, que no es mucha la diferencia de edades-  
-asi que ya la has considerado-me pregunto con un tono malicioso.  
-claro que no, presumido-respondi- solo que no somos tan diferentes como piensas-  
-bueno, si lo somos, yo solo salgo con mujeres y tu solo con chicas de tu edad-  
Me movi un poco incomodo, solo tenia a dos mujeres en mi historial, la obsesión con Lydia había aminorado un poco, o quizás me acostumbre a solo verla como una buena amiga, las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, y lo de Malia…prefiero no mencionarlo, pero obviamente el me llevaba la delantera en cuestión de conquistas, era obvio que tenia mas experiencia que yo.  
-solo estamos actuando-le respondi alejándome de el- yo se que eres totalmente heterosexual-  
Derek bajo la mirada y aparto sus manos de mi silla, tomo su celular y comenzó a revisarlo, sin dirigirme la palabra, al ver su mutismo decidi sacar mi libro y comenzar a hojearlo, sintiéndome estúpidamente frustrado de no sentirlo cerca. El mesero regreso con nuestros alimentos, y le di un sorbido a mi malteada, estaba genial, el café de mi “novio” olia bastante bien, tomo la taza e iba a beber cuando lo detuve:  
-no tiene azúcar-le adverti  
-y?-dijo extrañado  
-que de seguro sabrá horrible-  
-asi lo tomo yo-  
-de acuerdo super macho pero solo por ahora..trata de endulzarte la vida –  
El hizo un sonido de desapruebo con su boca e iba a volver a beber y le detuve de nuevo  
-Stiles!-me reclamo  
-no, no puedo dejarte tomar eso, trae aca-  
Y le cambie mi malteada por su café-  
-oye..-replico  
-solo bebe un poco, por favor-  
-no me gusta-  
-no voy a devolverte esto hasta que no tomes un poco, anda, disfruta la vida, se de nuevo un adolescente, llénate de azúcar y se feliz-  
-no me gusta-volvio a repetir-  
Le mire como una madre enojada miraría a su hijo que no quiere tomar su sopa,el resoplo y tomando mi malteada, bebio solo un poco, haciendo una mueca  
-como puedes beberte eso-dijo con cara de asco  
Yo sonreí al verlo  
-son los placeres dulces de la vida, ahora se pone mejor, abre la boca-pedi  
Derek creo que no entendia lo que estaba tratando de hacer, tenia un pedazo de su pay en una cuchara frente a su boca  
-Stiles…puedo comer solo  
-abre la boca-volvi a decir ignorándolo  
-Stiles-repitio mi nombre con mas firmeza  
-abrela-insisti yo  
No le quedo mas remedio que obedecer y le di de comer el riquísimo postre que nos habían traido  
-que opinas?-pregunte  
El comia saboreándolo  
-no esta mal-dijo sincero  
-ahí esta, cliente satisfecho, yo siempre tengo la razón, creo que deberías escuchar mis consejos mas seguidos-  
-Scott lo hace, yo evito hacerlo- respondio tomando la cuchara y comiendo otro pedazo de pay-  
-pues deberías imitarlo y te aseguro que tu vida sera mas sencilla-  
-soy un hombre lobo, mi vida no tiene porque ser sencilla-su voz sono con un dejo de tristeza  
-quizas…pero tu la puedes hacer diferente, solo es cuestión de que desees realmente ser feliz…no es tan difícil, los amigos pueden ayudarte, y tu los tienes aunque tu mismo no quieras reconocerlo-  
El seguía comiendo sin darme la mirada. Derek parecía siempre dolorosamente solo.  
-hey…quizás no lo creas…pero yo te considero mi amigo-  
Alzo la mirada para observarme, como si yo estaba tratando de burlarme de el, pero no encontró rastro de mentira en mi.  
-ok-respondio volviendo los ojos al pay.  
“ok” pensé yo…bueno, es mejor que nada, sonreí para mi mismo y comencé a comer mi pastel, estaba extremadamente delicioso.  
-por todos los cielos-dije casi en extasis- esto esta exquisito  
-el pay no esta nada mal-respondio el sincero  
Tome un pedazo de su plato y lo lleve a mi boca  
-es cierto-dije- esta muy bueno!!-  
-porque me robas mi postre?-replico  
-porque eso hacen las parejas…anda… come de mi pastel…  
El se aprovecho del permiso y lo hizo, dándome la razón, y gracias a esto, comenzamos a platicar de cosas sin importancia: la comida, las películas, autos, de todo un poco, era realmente agradable estar ahí con el, en cuanto terminamos retiraron los platos y continuamos en una comoda charla, lo hice sonreir varias veces y no tenia idea del porque yo no podia dejar de hacerlo, hasta que de pronto, el volvio a colocar su mano en mi respaldo, acercándome otra vez hacia el, mi corazón se volvio a acelerar.  
-que…que pasa?-pregunte nervioso  
-nos observan-respondio mirando hacia detrás de mi- no voltees  
-o..k-dije algo incomodo por su cercania , me molestaba y me agradaba a la vez-  
Derek me abrazo atrayéndome hacia el, yo me apoye sin querer de nuevo en su muslo, muy cerca de zona peligrosa, mirándolo asustado de haberlo incomodado, mas al contrario, el se acerco lentamente y despacio a mi cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja de manera muy erótica que hizo escapar un gemido en mi, dije su nombre para que parara más él me dijo despacio al oído.  
-la chica de la tienda esta ahí observándonos...recuerda que somos pareja…sigue el juego-  
No pude contestar nada, solo cerre los ojos, y baje mas mi mano apretando su pierna con deseo, el me contesto con un mordisco en el cuello, que continuo haciendo a lo largo de toda mi piel bajando por el mismo con besos y lamiéndome con su lengua traviesa, con mi brazo izquierdo lo jale hacia mi, y acariciando todo su muslo con desesperación con mi diestra, el deseo estaba ganando terreno, era tremendamente sensual oir sus jadeos en mi, deseaba tocarlo mas, que el maldito sufriera lo que yo, jalaba su chamarra al sentir como continuaba recorriendo mi cuello de lado a lado, creo que jamas pensé en la gente que estaba sentada en derredor nuestro, el espectáculo triple x que estábamos dando, me era imposible conectar a mi otro yo con el que estaba sentado en una cafetería del mall dejándose llevar por las caricias de el que antes decía, era la persona mas odiosa de este mundo, pero se sentía, sensualmente bien, mande la razón al diablo y toque su masculinidad en un fuerte agarre a lo que el respondio con un sordo jadeo cuando su celular sonó., eso hizo que me retirara de Derek sumamente agitado, el hizo lo mismo, parecía nervioso y confundido, que no sabia en donde estaba su teléfono.  
-en el bolsillo izquierdo-dije yo tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón-  
El solo asintió contestando.  
-que sucede?-pregunto  
-eso mismo digo yo-escuche a Scott con la voz algo shockeada-no hay enemigos cerca y ustedes están sobre actuando-  
Derek resoplo furioso  
-claro que los hay, que es lo que pasa?-  
-esta noche iremos con Deaton, hemos encontrado cosas muy interesantes-  
-Stiles y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta por la apertura de Nike-  
-eso es genial-dijo Scott entusiasmado como todo adolescente  
-no te emociones, la chica que nos dio las invitaciones es una lobo-  
Eso no le parecio ya tan buena idea a mi amigo  
-no pueden ir solos-dijo Scott preocupado  
-claro que lo haremos-  
-Derek,…Stiles…  
-lo cuidare bien, lo necesito conmigo-  
-podemos idear algo entre todos, vayan a la veterinaria y..  
-no-  
-oye no debemos…  
-ellos me quieren a mi, y necesito acercarme, no voy a arriesgar a Stiles, lo prometo, lo regresare sano y salvo-   
-al menos dime a donde es?-  
-te repito que estaremos bien, los veremos despues de estar un momento en la fiesta-  
-no puedes arriesgar asi a Stiles-reclamo Scott-  
-jamas haría eso, si van todos, jamas conoceremos las identidades de los demás, y menos del alpha principal, solo iremos él y yo, despues de ella, los veremos donde Deaton-  
Escuche a mi amigo resoplar molesto  
-si algo le pasa a mi mejor amigo…  
-te consigues otro-el miro su reloj- la fiesta es en una hora, nos iremos de aquí y los veremos en la veterinaria-  
-llamame si necesitan ayuda-  
-hecho-respondio Derek colgando el teléfono  
-eh…como es eso de que Scott se conseguirá un nuevo amigo si algo me pasa??-cuestione molesto  
El solo sonrio  
-descuida, nada va a sucederte, nos vamos…-dijo el levantándose con decisión sacando su billetera para pagar la cuenta  
-a donde?-pregunte extrañado  
-a mi casa, nos ducharemos e iremos a la fiesta…camina-  
-nos …que???-pregunte asustadísimo.

 

actualizo pronto!!   
me regalan un kudito o un comentario?? gracias!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Derek tomo rumbo hacia su casa, creo que esta de mas el decirles lo nervioso que yo estaba, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado intensas, en un modo sumamente extraño y erotico que no sabia como procesarlo, jamas me había sentido en tanto riesgo y a la vez, tan emocionado, no se como describir todo lo que sucedia dentro de mi y que no no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasandome  
Estaciono y bajamos de su auto hacia su departamento, abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar primero.  
-y Peter?-pregunte mirando el lugar en busca de su tio-  
-no tengo idea-respondio quitándose la chamarra- no me interesa lo que haga con su vida siempre y cuando no moleste en la mia-  
Voltee hacia el para seguir la charla, mas, por el santo nombre de Batman, el estaba ya quitándose la camiseta  
Oh…my…god…el tipo tiene toda la estampa de un maldito dios griego, esos abdominales deberían de prohibirlos, no es posible que tenga tanta perfección, es injusto, inhumano y hasta grosero que Derek sea tan bien parecido, creo que me quede unos segundos mirándole sin hablar y con la boca abierta, mas el me miro de mala gana preguntándome  
-que?-  
Yo carraspee nervioso  
-nada…vas..a ducharte?-cuestione tratando de denotar seguridad  
El se acerco a mi, creo que por instinto me aleje, el momento intenso que acabábamos de pasar era suficiente para tratar de poner distancia entre ambos, no queria pasar a otro nivel con el…o eso creía yo.  
El sonrio al ver como ponia un muro de espacio entre ambos, sabia de sobra que me tenia en su poder en cualquier momento, de sucumbir a sus encantos, creo que le acababa de demostrar claramente en esa cafetería…que era sumamente débil ante sus deseos.  
Derek se detuvo a unos pasos de mi, mirándome a los ojos, y yo no pude sostener la intensidad de su vision.  
-son casi las 7:30, la fiesta es a las 8:00, tenemos que ir, estaremos un rato y despues nos dirigiremos hacia la veterinaria-  
-podemos pasar a mi casa?-pedi  
-a que?  
-bueno, tu vas a arreglarte y yo también quiero hacer lo mismo, puedo?-  
-se nos hara mas tarde, dúchate aquí-  
-contigo??-pregunte escandalizado- no, no, no!! A mi me educaron de una manera diferente que a ti y no creo que tu y yo debamos…  
-hay otro baño-me corto mi perorata-yo ire al mio y tu, usaras el otro, Peter tiene ropa aquí, ve y busca algo que puedas usar-  
-ropa de el?? Estas bromeando?-me queje-Derek, es mas grande que yo, me vere ridículo-  
-Stiles, ni soñando te prestaría algo mio, porque simplemente no te quedaría, busca una camisa que puedas usar y no seas tan quisquilloso-  
-eso no es justo-dije cuando el se había dado vuelta para ir a su habitación  
-que no es justo?-volteo para preguntarme  
-tu iras como siempre todo atractivo y yo parecere chico con ropa del ejercito de salvación, nadie creerá que somos pareja-  
-porque te importa tanto lo que la gente opine?-pregunto el lobo  
Yo suspire  
-porque…-titubee-porque es gente-  
-y?  
-lo que ellos opinen…creo que importa  
-Stiles….jamas debes hacer lo mismo que los demás eso es absurdo, al contrario, se diferente, si te preocupa que ellos piensen que no nos vemos bien juntos, por la misma razón es que debemos estarlo, en una relación nadie interesa mas que uno mismo…-  
Asentí levemente mirándolo, creo que tenia toda la razón, siempre me preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran, y me olvidaba de disfrutar el momento.  
-ok-acepte-de acuerdo, tomare prestado algo de Peter y jugare a la cenicienta, te prometo que me vere mejor que tu-  
Derek sonrio  
-sorprendeme-  
Y se dirigio hacia su cuarto, yo me dirigi al de Peter, era bastante mas formal de lo que me imaginaba, abri su closet y ahí tenia algunas prendas, la mayoría de ellas de bastante buen gusto, sera un cretino en toda la extensión de la palabra pero sabe vestir bastante bien, había una camisa Levi´s blanca que me cazaba perfecto, asi que la tome, me desvestí y entre a la ducha, se sentía muy bien el agua fria correr por mi cuerpo, la necesitaba para calmarme, rotaba mis hombros hacia atrás para liberar un poco la tensión , ese juego sensual en el que me había metido con el hombre lobo, era realmente muy desgastante, y mas para alguien inexperto como yo, el toque de sus manos…su aroma, el calor de su aliento, hasta incluso lo rasposo de su barba me excitaba de una forma que jamas conoci en ninguna mujer, cerre los ojos y comencé a recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes en el centro comercial, la forma en como me había besado, tome mi cuello con mi mano tratando de recordar la manera en que su boca me había recorrido, era cosa fácil ya que aun lo sentía sobre mi, segui el trayecto de su lengua bajando por mi pecho,y mi erección volvia de nuevo.  
.-rayos-me regañaba a mi mismo- ¿Cómo era posible que la imagen de alguien que apenas unas horas atras me resultaba odioso, despertara ahora, mi instinto de esa manera?  
Creo que había caído en alguna maldición o algo asi.  
El agua aun corria sobre mi cuerpo, y aunque dude al principio, tome mi miembro con mi mano, no podia seguir de esa manera, tenia que aliviar toda la tensión que aun sentía, y aun en contra de mis pensamientos y la razón , comencé a recorrer despacio mi glande con el recuerdo de su boca succionando mi cuello, me recargue sobre la pared del baño, continuando mi placentera labor, mordí mis labios para no soltar ningun ruido, no queria que Derek con su instinto sub desarrollado supiera que estaba tratando de liberar mi esencia para continuar nuestra labor de espionaje sin tener que soportar una dolorosa erección todo el tiempo. Mi mente comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada, ya que recordaba que el estaba bastante cerca de mi, y estaba totalmente desnudo duchándose a pocos metros de distancia que comencé a imaginar, el como seria que sus manos estuvieran en donde las mias y estuvieran tomándome con rudeza y sensualidad a la vez.  
Gemi con fuerza al evocarlo.   
-no-me negaba a mi mismo peleando con mi subconsiente-no puede el excitarte de esta manera,esta mal-me autoregañaba  
Mas eso solo servia para aumentar mis movimientos, parecía que sentía su cuerpo detrás mio, acorralándome, incitándome pero sobre todo, dominándome, en un juego bastante peligroso que solo por el hecho de pensarlo, estaba yo, tocándome como jamas lo había hecho antes, mas rápido y con fuerza, inclusive mis caderas cooperaban sin que yo lo mandase, por ninguna mujer en mi vida me había dado placer de esa forma como lo estaba haciendo ahora con el simple recuerdo de Derek, y aunque odiaba el hecho de estarlo haciendo, de pensar en la forma en que el podia tocarme con sus manos, de como podia morder mi piel, recorrerme cada centimetro no queria dejar de hacerlo, un calor comenzaba a surgir de mi y libere mi esencia en un sonoro gemido.  
Jadee por aire en mis pulmones sin siquiera pensar en lo sucedido, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, nunca antes había hecho algo como aquello pensando en un hombre, que me asuste, me sentí terrible pero en el fondo, solo pensaba, que había sido lo mas jodidamente excitante que había hecho en este mundo.   
Trate de normalizar mis latidos, termine de ducharme, sali, me vesti rápidamente, me peine y fui al encuentro del lobo que ya se encontraba en la entrada de su casa,totalmente vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, camisa Armani, jeans y botas a tono, diciéndole a la noche:  
“véanme, estoy bien bueno”  
Realmente no era justo que algunos tengan tanto atractivo y otros tan poco. Al oir mis pasos, el volteo mirándome, usaba la camisa de Peter, me quedaba bastante bien de hecho y la había arremangado un poco para darle un toque casual, el sonrio acercándose  
-no te burles-le pedi devolviéndole el gesto sin mirarlo y bajando mi cara por la verguenza-parezco chico que asalto el closet de su hermano mayor-  
Derek tomo mi mentón y me obligo delicadamente a mirarlo  
-te ves bien-dijo sincero  
Creo que enrojeci cual camaron bronceado, o como niñita de preescolar a la que le dicen un piropo, si hubiese tenido trenzas, me habría escondido detrás de ellas, mas solo me quedo sonreir.  
-anda, debemos irnos-me apuro dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida conmigo siguiéndole, la noche apenas comenzaba.  
El antro de moda estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad, y como era lanzamiento de una tienda de tanto prestigio como Nike, aquello era todo un verdadero suceso, autos por doquier y cantidades enormes de jóvenes deseando entrar al lugar, el enemigo tenia que estar adentro,hasta el momento, solo sabíamos de 3 de ellos que nos habían seguido, Derek con su instinto de licantropo sabia que habia mas como el en ese lugar, mas no conocía su verdadera intención, lo mas seguro era que en esa fiesta, estuviese tambien su lider. El tomo mi mano y camino directo hacia la entrada, la gente se arremolinaba en derredor de la misma y se nos hacia difícil el acceso y mas a mi que me quedaba atorado entre el gentio, el bien podia pasar sin problema mas a mi me estaban aplastando cual tomate en tienda,en ocasiones era imposible continuar y mi brazo me dolia en extremo ya que el lo seguia jalando cuando yo estaba luchando por ir detras suyo, Derek resoplo molesto y dijo algo como:  
“debilucho”   
Yo estaba por replicarle que no era culpa mia cuando el paso su brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a su cuerpo protegiéndome, de nuevo su perfume y ese calor que solo el despedia, recordé lo sucedido en el baño y preferí no mirarlo, no queria que descubriera que me había dado "un trato personal” con su recuerdo.  
Llegamos hasta la entrada y el mostro ambos pases, el guarura alzo el cordon de seguridad dejándonos pasar, entramos al sitio que estaba ambientado con diferentes imágenes deportivas y las letras de la marca brillaban con láser de colores extravagantes formando el poderoso nombre de la empresa, yo estaba realmente emocionado, miraba todo aquello con enajenación, el lugar estaba a tope, el d.j. tenia a la concurrencia bailando bajo su encanto ya que la música estaba increíble, Derek mientras tanto, no había perdido el tiempo, miraba en derredor buscando al enemigo, y escaneaba el lugar por completo, la chica de la tienda estaba ahí frente a nosotros, sonriéndonos ,los dos chicos que nos habian estado siguiendo en el mall estaban apostados en ambos lados del antro, y un lobo mas era detectado detras nuestro cerca de la enrada, parecía que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.  
-ven-decia el con voz fuerte- vamos a bailar  
-como??-pregunte histérico  
-bailemos-sugirio tomando mi mano y llevándome a la pista  
-pero…-me detuve de golpe-no se bailar  
-ah vamos  
-es en serio, Derek, el ritmo no se me concedio, es mas, se me negó completamente, no coordino cuando bailo, parezco un muñeco de hilos cuando lo hago, es mas, un mono araña tiene mas gracia que yo-  
-no puede ser tan malo  
-lo es y no miento, cada que bailo, llueve, es como si la invocara o es Dios que me pide que deje de hacer el ridículo y manda aguaceros por pena ajena-  
El rio ante mis ocurrencias  
-ok, si manda alguna plaga, te prometo que no te volveré a pedir que bailes-  
-gracias-dije aliviado  
-mas ahora, es necesario que vengas  
-Derek!!-reclame al sentir como me jalaba hacia la pista la cual estaba repleta de gente,me coloco frente a el, yo estaba mas palido que la luna y no podia ni moverme, el lobo se pego mas a mi haciéndome mas difícil el momento  
-muevete conmigo-me pidió acercándose y colocando sus manos en mis caderas, creo que me movi como autómata, sin idea de la coordinación, el despego una de sus manos de mi cadera y tomo mi diestra colocándola en su cuello haciendo lo mismo con la otra, queria que lo abrazara para poder seguirlo, volvio a colocarlas en donde habían estado y me pegaba a el, tan cerca que sentía su intimidad junto a la mia, de nuevo el calor me inundo, una de mis piernas se coloco sin siquiera pensarlo entre las suyas y comenzo a guiar mis movimientos, era la primera vez que bailaba sin hacer estupideces, mire sus ojos conectándose con los mios, acaricie su cabello por instinto, y sentí como se endurecia frente a mi.  
Oh……F&%$#!!!!-vociferaban mis pensamientos- Derek esta excitado por mi!!!  
Pueden ustedes gritar por mi???o me permiten hacerlo?  
Ooooooooooooh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ejem…disculpen…continuo…  
Eso realmente me gusto, quise llevar mas alla el juego, mis manos acariciaban ya sin pena su cabello y bajaban a su cuello mientras el posaba las suyas debajo de mis caderas a un costado a la altura de mi trasero, acerco mas su rostro mirando mis labios, era inminente lo que pasaría, yo ladee mi cara para hacer lo propio…jamas había deseado un beso de nadie como lo estaba haciendo ahora…  
-esto es un juego-dijo el despacio y con esa sonrisa burlona que tiene-  
Me molesto que dijera eso cuando lo estábamos llevando mas alla  
-entonces…juegalo bien-le regrese sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante  
-te dije que te puede gustar-  
-quien te ha dicho que me gusta?-le regrese la sonrisa-  
-le preguntamos a tu entrepierna?  
-puedo decir lo mismo que la tuya-devolvi el golpe  
El suspiro despacio  
joder, que hermoso es….  
Derek abrió los labios hacia mi mas se retiro al momento, yo crei que me besaría asi que ya había abierto los mios para recibirle mas cuando se alejo, sonrio  
-quieres que te bese?-pregunto en un susurro   
-tu deseas hacerlo?  
-eso no te pregunte  
-eso es lo que te contestare-  
Derek volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba la chica y esta hablaba con alguien por teléfono, el lobo volvio a acercarse, mas esta vez no cai en su juego  
-pideme que lo haga-volvio a decirme  
-no lo hare  
-hazlo  
-no en este vida-sonrei con mis manos ya dentro del cuello de su camisa buscando su piel acariciandola, Derek se estremecio al sentirme, si el deseaba provocarme, yo también podia hacerlo, mi pierna se pego mas a las suyas rozando su masculinidad, el dio un respingo al sentirme.  
-yo también se jugar Derek-le recordé- y se cuanto te encanta este juego  
El hombre lobo estaba deliciosamente duro, que le provoque en un suave roce, mi mano continuaba acariciando y baje por su cuello hasta su pecho desabotonando el primer ojal  
-siempre seras mi jodida pesadilla Stiles-me reclamo  
-yo??-reclame-si el que ha estado todo este tiempo…  
Mas en ese momento, me callo con un beso, y no cualquier beso, creo que no reaccione por unos instantes ya que su boca apreso a la mia, no pude hacer nada mas que sentír como sus labios se movían contra los mios, cerre los ojos y lo acepte, su lengua me acariciaba deseando entrar a mi cavidad y aun algo reacio, entreabri mi boca permitiéndole el acceso,dios…solo sentía como me acariciaba en un suave recorrido, sus manos estaban ya debajo de mi camisa buscando mi piel, haciendo yo mismo lo propio con la suya, olvidandome de todo, abri mas la camisa de mi supuesto novio acariciandole, entregandonos en un desesperado e intenso beso, que nos hacia jadear y gemir como animales, bueno, eso creo que solo aplica para el ya que en eso tiene ventaja, lo cierto era, que jamas me habian besado de esa manera y ciertamente yo tampoco lo habia hecho con nadie,sentia su lengua recorrer la mia al igual que yo con la del, me colgue mas a su cuello para intensificar mas esa union y senti como el me alzaba con facilidad sobre el, poso su mano en mi trasero apretandolo con deseo mientras trataba de decir su nombre jadeando, la musica continuaba en derredor con la gente bailando y gozando mientras nosotros estabamos entregandonos a una pasion desbocada, intensa, sensual que solo amenazaba con quemar el poco raciocinio que nos quedaba.   
-tonto-me reclamaba aun sobre mis labios  
-necio-le regrese cambiando los papeles e ingresando mi lengua a su boca que acepto de buen grado y comenzamos un juego de poder entre ambas  
La musica hizo un terrible estruendo que fue lo que nos hizo volver a la realidad como un latigazo, me retire jalando aire asustado, Derek miraba en derredor y rio  
-no fue nada-dijo sonriendome  
Yo le devolvi el gesto acariciando su cara y dandole un pequeño beso, el estaba por responderme cuando sus sentidos se alertaron, Derek volteo preocupado  
-que pasa?-le pregunte aun abrazandole  
-es algo...extraño-dijo  
Y clavo sus ojos en un hombre que nos estaba observando, tendria la misma edad que mi padre y los otros chicos que ya habiamos detectado, le rodeaban, era el que Argent nos habia mandado en la fotografia  
-es el?-pregunte preocupado  
El lobo solo asintio volviendome a abrazar y diciendome al oido dijo:  
-ve a la barra, pide algo, ahora vuelvo  
\- a donde vas?-pregunte preocupado  
-al baño, no tardare  
-ire contigo  
-no  
-Derek-  
-Stiles-recalco mi nombre- quedate aqui, no tardo  
Yo resople furioso pero le obedeci, no sabia cual era su plan pero tenia que seguirlo  
Me dirigi hacia la barra como me habia indicado, estaba repleta mas hice el esfuerzo por hacerme un espacio, el bartender era un joven un poco mayor que yo, bastante atractivo, de ojos grises, rubio y buen cuerpo,con una linda sonrisa me saludo  
-que deseas?  
-eh...una soda-pedi  
-menor de edad?  
-yep-respondi enfatizando la "p"  
El me trajo mi bebida e iba a pagarla cuando me detuvo  
-barra libre amigo-  
-genial, y yo sin poder beber alcohol-bromee  
-es lo malo de ser un adolescente  
Sonrei con cierta melancolia, daria lo que fuera por ser unos años mayor y asi no verme tan joven a lado de Derek  
-tu novio y tu son ardientes-dijo el chico  
Creo que escupi la soda  
-perdona-cuestione sonrojado  
-los vi en la pista...wow, vaya manera de besarse!!  
Sonrei muerto de verguenza, creo que se me habia olvidado las personas alrededor nuestro, vaya espectaculo que habiamos dado  
-e.e..yo..bueno..el-balbucee sin saber que contestar-   
-es increible ver la quimica que tienen, veo que existe un gran deseo entre los dos-  
-de veras lo crees?-pregunte esperanzado  
-claro!!  
-creo...en ocasiones que el es demasiado atractivo para mi-prosegui algo decepcionado-las personas lo notan enseguida  
-y? Tu lo ganaste, el te escogio y que se joda el mundo  
Lo mire pensativo  
-si el te quiere tener en sus brazos, creo que las personas te criticaran por el simple motivo de que te tienen envidia...disfruta a tu chico, cuantos no desearian estar en tu lugar-  
Tenia razon,al menos,en esta fingida relacion, Derek estaba conmigo, no tenia que preocuparme por las criticas, yo estaba con el, creo que era lo mismo cuando me sentia obsesionado con Lydia, ella era una chica popular y muy bella, y yo solo un flacucho sin talento, la diferencia entre ambos, es que ahora si tenia al chico lindo solo para mi.  
Sonrei de satisfaccion al saber que muchas miradas nos habian visto besarnos como desesperados en esa pista de baile, creo que habia despertado algunas envidias y me senti realmente orgulloso de mi mismo.  
-y a donde fue?-me volvio a preguntar el  
-al sanitario,ahora regresa  
-yo que tu,no dejo a ese guapo solo por mucho tiempo, podrian robartelo  
Sonrei creyendo que bromeaba pero el me indico con la mirada que no era asi  
-oh, no-negue- yo...confio en el, se que jamas me engañaria-  
-eso suena bien-me regreso el gesto, recargandose en la barra-la confianza es primordial en una relacion-  
-eso creo  
-y si confias en el...  
-totalmente  
-entonces eres un chico muy seguro de ti mismo  
-es mi segundo nombre-respondi con vanidad  
-en donde estudias?-  
-en Beacon -  
-yo estudie ahi, fui parte del equipo de Lacrosse  
-en serio?-pregunte emocionado recargandome en la barra para oirle mejor-yo tambien lo soy  
-lo imagine, tienes la pinta de ser un excelente jugador  
-naaah!!-dije sonrojandome-no realmente,solo juego de vez en cuando-  
-siempre he creido que los elementos de banca son los que dan el alma al equipo-  
-asi tambien pienso yo-asegure- estamos para cuidar las pertenencias de los demas,si no,quien lo haria?-  
El rio con sinceridad, era realmente un chico agradable  
-escucha, aun practico el juego con mis amigos los fines de semana y mañana nos reuniremos en la tarde, te gustaria venir a vernos? Puedo mostrarte algunas jugadas para que puedan escogerte la proxima temporada-  
-suena genial-dije entusiasmado- realmente me ayudaria muchisimo  
El busco entre sus ropas un pedazo de papel y me anoto la direccion del campo de entrenamiento, quedaba algo lejos de la ciudad  
-podemos vernos en la escuela y de ahi nos vamos, te parece?  
-seguro, solo si me dices tu nombre y me aseguras que no eres un asesino en potencia...  
-es verdad, lo lamento, soy Dan Swan-  
-Stiles Stilinski-estreche su mano amistosamente que el me ofrecia, era un chico diametralmente opuesto a Derek, alegre, amable y de trato bastante agradable-bien, ahora que ya nos presentamos e hicimos planes, te dejo trabajar  
-yo me ocupo de solo dar sodas y como veras, casi no las piden mucho, con credenciales falsas todo mundo puede beber alcohol-  
-genial, y yo sin una de ellas-  
-prometo conseguirte una  
-acaso eres mi hada madrina?-sonrei algo extrañado de sus atenciones  
-claro que no, es solo que eres el primero que me habla en todo el rato y me parecio muy educativo la manera en que te besabas con tu chico, ver algo asi de caliente merece mis respetos-  
-ya no me recuerdes eso-dije apenado  
-porque?  
-creo que no debimos-  
-es tu novio no?  
Yo suspire no queriendo mentir  
-es...complicado-  
-te gusta?  
Solo me encogi de hombros sin saber que contestar  
-escucha-se acerco a mi oido-si no estas seguro, no juegues a algo tan peligroso llamado seduccion, porque puede llegar a gustarte y termines enamorado de la persona incorrecta-  
Yo no sabia ni que contestar  
-nunca arriesgues tu corazon Stiles y mas por alguien que no sabes si lo merece-  
Estaba por responderle cuando de pronto, comenzo a sonar la alarma de incendio, Dan y yo nos miramos confundidos mientras la gente comenzaba a salir apanicada,todos se arremolinaban en las salidas pero parecian cerradas o bloqueadas por fuera, busque a Derek entre aquel gentio, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control,la unica via de acceso era la entrada y tambien parecia cerrada, los gritos comenzaron a sonar cuando escuchamos un extraño gruñido, una de las puertas de salida se abrio de golpe y los chicos corrieron hacia ella  
-Derek!!-le llamaba yo entre aquella muchedumbre asustada,no sabia si salir o buscarle, Dan llego a mi lado  
-salgamos de aqui  
-no puedo irme sin el!!-me hice oir entre los empujones y el escandalo-debo encontrarlo  
-algo esta pasando y es mejor que salgas de aqui!!-  
-no!!-recalque jalando mi brazo que el tenia asido y volvi a buscar a mi amigo  
-Derek!!-le llame de nuevo escaneando el lugar-Derek!!!  
De un privado que estaba cerca de la barra, y el cual lucia totalmente oscuro, un par de ojos brillantes y rojos me miraban fijamente, la bestia estaba escondida en las sombras, de pronto, la luZ fallo y el miedo fue general, ya que algo estaba atacando a las personas con salvajismo brutal, retrocedi asustado ya que lo que estaba observandome, comenzaba a caminar hacia mi, por la dimension de sus ojos, era enorme,mucho mas que un alpha como Deucalion, acaso asi lucia el experimento frances?? De pronto, senti como alguien me jalaba hacia el  
-Derek!!-grite asustado  
-vamonos de aqui-dijo con firmeza, yo asenti y nos confundimos entre la gente, llegamos hasta una salida que estaba atrancada mas el la abrio usando su fuerza, muchos mas nos siguieron saliendo del lugar, corrimos hacia su auto y me metio tecnicamente a empujones, yo solo veia a todos correr para salvarse y un potente aullido se dejo escuchar, Derek subio al asiento del conductor y arranco de inmediato, tenia la mitad de su rostro derecho gravemente herido  
-oh por dios!! Que te paso??-pregunte casi histerico  
El solo estaba concentrado en el camino  
La sangre no dejaba de brotarle  
-Derek!!-dije asustado de verlo lastimado,quise tocar su herida pero el se alejo  
-que fue lo que sucedio??-pedi saber mas el seguia instalado en un desesperante mutismo, me dolia verlo herido, saco su telefono y marco sin despegar la vista de la carretera y coloco el aparato en su oido izquierdo  
-Scott...-dijo en cuanto mi amigo le respondio-...ya comenzo-

 

muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y sus kudos dejados a mi historia, me encanta saber que les esta gustando  
siempre suelo terminar mis fics y actualizarlos en prontos tiempos, si me tardo es que suelo escribir una saga en otro lugar y   
por esta razon no continuo pero este prometo actualizarlo hasta su finalizacion  
me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios, dudas, preguntas y sus Kudos, en verdad lo aprecio ya que es su mas hermosa recompensa a   
esta persona que solo desea compartir su historia con ustedes  
pd a mi amiga que me dejo el coment diciendome que tenia a la mascota de mi mascota :o  
te comunico que entro en shock por escucharlo y esta en terapia con un psicologo :/ es muy lamentable asi que ya actualice para que me regreses  
su mascota XD  
pd2 yo no tengo mascotas ._.


	6. Chapter 6

Escuche hasta mi asiento que Scott le respondia asustado acerca de su salud y de mi estado  
-estamos bien-respondio Derek sin dejar de manejar muy serio- ellos son demasiado fuertes-  
Yo lo miraba en una mezcla de asombro y nerviosismo, que había pasado en ese lugar? Que esperaban hacer con las personas? Obviamente nos habían encerrado a todos y creo que gracias a Derek logramos escapar, todo era demasiado siniestro, habíamos visto ya a varios, exactamente a 7, el los había detectado, tenían parte de licántropos y como hombre lobo que era, sabia quienes eran, su rostro sanaba poco a poco y la sangre seguía saliendo de su herida, saque una servilleta de mi bolsillo y la coloque en su cara, el terco lobo me aparto  
-dejatela-le mande  
-no quiero  
-no seas necio  
-no lo soy. Estoy manejando no me distraigas-dijo enojado  
-si la policía nos detiene, creeran que eres mi victima y no voy a ir a la cárcel por culpa tuya, ahora, por todos los diablos, déjate la maldita servilleta-reclame furioso  
Extrañamente Derek me obedecio, iba a preguntarle que había sucedido cuando llegamos a la veterinaria, el aparco y salio dejándome atrás, fui detrás de el y nuestros amigos estaban ya ahí, Scott se sorprendio al ver a antiguo alpha herido  
-estas bien??-pregunto acercándose  
-vivire-contesto en su típico tono “macho”, Derek se quito la improvisada gasa de la cara y tirándola con desden-Darian es asquerosamente fuerte-  
Deaton fue hasta el con un botiquín de primeros auxilios  
-sientate-le pidió-revisare esa herida  
-que acaso no me estas escuchando?-respondio mi “novio” –es mas fuerte que Deucalion y sabes que eso es de peligro-  
-te escuche…pero debo limpiar esa herida  
A regañadientes, pero el joven obedecio.  
-el gobierno Frances en verdad aposto por un proyecto muy ambicioso, imagino que los que le siguen, son igual de fuertes- dijo el veterinario haciendo su labor  
-me rodearon en el baño-explico Derek-3 de ellos y el líder, tenían la intención de asesinar a todos en la fiesta, era una trampa-  
Creo que mi alma se fue hasta el subsuelo.  
-Lo note en cuanto entramos al lugar, estaban apostados alrededor bloqueando las 5 salidas, notaron mi presencia en el mismo momento en que llegue, por eso decidí ir con Stiles hacia la pista y tratar de visualizar hacia donde podíamos salir-  
Me sentí un poco decepcionado al oír que Derek todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en la misión y no, en disfrutar el momento conmigo de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho, creo que fue estúpido de mi parte dejarme llevar , suspire en silencio y baje la mirada,el continuo hablando:  
-en cuanto me tuvieron a solas en el baño, cerraron con llave y me atacaron,están sedientos de sangre,el líder, Darian es muy poderoso, odio decirlo, pero si no hubiese escapado por la ventana, me hubiera asesinado-  
-hiciste bien en hacerlo-dijo el Doc limpiando su herida- no debes enfrentarlo a solas  
-disculpa???-interrumpi ofendido-como que hiciste bien?? Se escapo, me dejo adentro de ese sitio!!  
-claro que no-reclamo Derek  
-eh..si, yo estaba en la barra, pero te olvidaste de mi  
-eso piensas? Quien crees que abrió las puertas desde fuera?? Estaban atrancadas Stiles,tenia que sacar a toda la gente de ahí antes de que acabaran con todos-  
-pude haber ido contigo  
-acaso no ves mi cara? Soy un lobo, puedo regenerarme pero si esto te sucede a ti, “adiós para siempre, niño tonto”-ironizo  
-me refiero a que estamos juntos en esto, pudieron haberte lastimado y yo sin enterarme, somos un equipo, no se supone que actúes solo-  
-siempre he actuado solo-  
-no esta vez-reclame molesto- por Dios Derek, Pudieron matarte!!  
Me sentía realmente furioso y asustado, no podia creer que me hubiese dejado a un lado, estábamos juntos en eso, había fingido ser su pareja, nos habíamos besado intensamente, mas de lo que jamas lo he hecho con nadie y que el necio lobo me dejara atrás, me lastimaba, el me miro de muy mal humor.  
-tu solo me estorbabas, eres un simple humano, y no tengo porque cuidarte, no soy Scott-  
AUCH!! Ok, eso si me dolio!!  
-vete al diablo-le regrese  
-como digas  
-todavia que te ayudo!!-  
-no creo que te molestara mucho el que te dejara atrás-reclamo el lobo  
-disculpa??  
-olvidalo, no suelo cargar paquetes tan pesados-ironizo  
-tu no sabes lo que es un equipo Derek. Siempre quieres hacer todo por ti mismo y por eso tu manada se fue al carajo-  
-por supuesto que no-  
-le preguntamos a Ericka??  
-ya basta-nos mando Deaton-ambos…creo que deberían calmarse-  
-el es un imbécil!! Un egoísta que solo quiere hacer las cosas por si mismo, si me hubiese dejado participar, ahora sabríamos quienes son los 8 en total-  
-yo ya se quienes son-  
-tu,Pero nosotros no, se supone que soy tu pareja y ahora ellos pueden venir contra mi!!  
\--eres mi “parejita” solo de mentiras Stiles, deja de comportarte como mi novia que no lo eres-  
-como si eso me llenara de orgullo-reclame con disgusto-  
-entonces no pretendas que te importa lo que me sucede porque se bien que no es asi-  
Estaba por volver al ataque cuando Lydia me sostuvo  
-tranquilo-me pidió en mi oído-vamos afuera-  
Yo aun me sentía furioso por la actitud de Derek de hacer las cosas a solas, cuando todo el dia estuve dispuesto a seguir el juego  
-anda…acompañame-me volvio a pedir mi amiga abrazandome  
Decidi seguirla para ya no seguirle el juego al terco lobo el cual volteo la mirada hacia otro sitio ignorándome,en cuanto abandonamos la pieza, Scott se acerco a el, preguntándole:  
-Darian sabe que Stiles estaba contigo?-  
El solo asintió  
-por eso te apartaste de el, no es asi?...para protegerlo?  
Derek resoplo furioso  
-creo que no debimos meterlo en esto, Scott…es demasiado peligroso…me vieron con el y realmente desean acabar conmigo, creo que no podemos darle pelea-  
-lo haremos-resolvio mi amigo con firmeza-jamas nos hemos rendido antes y no sera la primera vez…-volteo hacia su jefe y pregunto- alguna idea, doc?  
Deaton se quedo unos minutos pensativo  
-Argent me mando poca información sobre ellos, todos son modificados genéticamente, mas Darien es el mas fuerte, no dejan de ser hombres lobo, y lo mismo que los daña a ustedes, lo hara también contra su manada-  
-la plata-dijo Allison-  
Deaton asintió  
-creo que debemos acabar con el líder, los alpha son los que llevan el poder principal, eliminando a la cabeza, los demás, serán mas fáciles-  
-creo que necesitaremos de tu ayuda-miro Scott a la joven cazadora-necesitamos toda la plata que tu padre tenga-  
Allison asentia con firmeza.  
Yo mientras tanto, estaba en la parte trasera de la veterinaria, Lydia estaba a mi lado, tenia asida mi mano con fuerza y yo solo pensaba en la discusión que acababa de tener con Derek  
-es un idiota-dije acariciándola  
Ella me tocaba el cabello con ternura, sentada muy cerca de mi, era algo extraño, ya no sentía aquello tan profundo que sentía por mi amiga desde niños, creo que poco a poco deje ir esos sentimientos y la comencé a ver mas como a una hermana  
-creo que Derek estaba preocupado a su manera por ti-  
-ja…eso jamas lo veran tus ojos Lydia  
-vamos…piénsalo de esta manera…si tu hubieses ido al sanitario también, ellos habrían acabado contigo-  
-si pero..  
-no Stiles, no podemos perderte, eres un gran amigo que necesitamos a nuestro lado-  
Yo suspire con fuerza  
-es solo…  
-que?-pregunto ella  
No sabia que contestarle  
-Derek siempre a creído que soy mas un estorbo que una ayuda y en verdad odiaría que pensaran todos eso de mi  
Ella sonrio recargándose en mi hombro  
-creo que nuestro equipo no estaría completo sin ti…eres una pieza clave para todos…incluso para Derek aunque no lo quiera reconocer….jamas pienses que no eres valioso porque nunca, tus amigos pensaríamos asi-  
Yo la mire sonriendo, Lydia era simplemente increíble.  
-gracias-dije sincero  
-por nada  
Le dio un pequeño beso de amigos en su mejilla, ella me regalo otro y continuamos recostados muy juntos por un rato, jamas notamos que mi “supuesto” novio nos veia desde adentro de muy mala manera.  
Al cabo de un rato, Scott y Allison vinieron a buscarnos, los demás se habían ido ya.  
-es tarde, debemos ir a casa-  
Yo mire a mi amigo.  
-que han decidido?  
-mañana los buscaremos en el centro comercial, esa tienda nueva es la clave, los gemelos, Isaac y yo revisaremos, Derek se encargara de buscar en donde está Darian-  
-o debemos hacer que alguno de ellos, nos lo diga-secundo Allison  
\- raptando a uno de ellos??.-pregunto Lydia asombrada  
Nuestros amigos no supieron que responder  
-genial…podre añadir “secuestradora” a mi curriculum de Banshee-dijo con sarcasmo  
-y Derek?-pregunte  
-se fue hace 20 minutos  
-como??-dije levantándome-se supone que tiene que llevarme a mi casa!!-  
-ya sabes como es  
-estamos en una cita!-reclame molesto  
-era de mentiras-me recordó Scott  
Ups…creo que me proyecte  
-b..ueno si-tartamudee-pero aun asi….aunque no sean ciertas, al menos le dices “ yo te llamo mas tarde” o no?  
-no creo que el te llame nunca-se burlo Lydia  
-porque no?  
-no te ofendas, pero no creo que Derek sea de los que llamen despues de salir con alguien-  
-y menos contigo-secundo Scott- creo que fue una pésima cita  
Ok. Las personas suelen ser malas con mis sentimientos.  
-descuida Stiles, te acompañare a casa, asi no se vera tan mal que volviste solo de estar con el-sonrio mi amigo  
-que considerado-respondi con sarcasmo  
-yo los llevo-se ofrecio Allison-y creo que debemos irnos, no estamos del todo seguros aquí-  
-buena idea-dijo Scott-vamos   
Camine detrás de ellos bastante serio.  
¿En verdad nuestra cita había sido tan mala?  
Mi padre estaba de guardia esa noche, asi que llegue a mi hogar sin que nadie me preguntara como me había ido, y me alegre por eso, no queria que me recordaran lo pésima compañía que había sido.  
Fui hacia la cocina, tome un vaso, abri el refrigerador, lo llene de leche, lo bebi, comi un poco de pan y subi a mi habitación, al idiota de Derek se le olvido llevarme a cenar, el si había sido una pésima cita y yo tenia mas cosas que reclamarle , porque al menos yo hubiese tenido la decencia de decirle,”oye, gracias por el paseo y por la manoseada, ahí cuando desees repetirlo”  
Jale aire molesto.  
Al diablo.  
Todo era parte de un plan…no podia reclamarle nada mas que decirle, eres un excelente actor, pero…  
¿¿Realmente se podía actuar tan bien un beso??  
Si cerraba los ojos, creo que aun podia sentirlo sobre mis labios, besándome con esa pasión tan ardiente que hasta hoy, nadie me había hecho sentir.  
Recordaba lo sucedido en el baño de su departamento y solo me hizo enfurecer mas conmigo mismo, tome una ducha rápida, nada comparada con la de hace unas horas, me puse la pijama, una camisa y me tumbe en mi cama, dispuesto a dormirme.  
Mas no podia, la imagen de Derek aparecia en mi mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos, la forma en que me miraba, su rostro, sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo que solo me hacia suspirar con fuerza para tratar de olvidarme de el.  
-ya basta-me pedia a mi mismo-deja de pensar en ese idiota-  
Pero mi conciencia parecía mas dedicada a hacerme recapitular cada detalle de nuestra cita una y otra vez…no entendia lo que me estaba pasando, la forma en como Derek me había hecho perder la cordura de manera tan sencilla, y ese maldito beso…que al solo recordarlo, me hacia endurecerme.  
-como te odio-decia en voz alta tratando de no sentir mi propia erección,no podia seguir haciendo lo mismo a su simple recuerdo.  
Tenia que ser honesto…lo deseaba….lo deseaba demasiado, el haberme tocado a mi mismo con su sola imagen era mas que prueba fehaciente de lo que mi ser pedía…tenerlo en mi cama.  
Mas ¿era simple deseo o algo mas? creo que por el temor a descubrir mis propios sentimientos, me di vuelta a mi cama, tape mi cabeza con la almohada y trate de dormir sin pensar ni un minuto mas en el.  
A la mañana siguiente, la voz de mi padre me despertó, ya había llegado del trabajo y me pedia que bajara a almorzar asi como la ropa sucia ya que era dia de lavado. Había tenido una pésima noche, me despertaba cada media hora recordando los ojos del lobo que me miraban de forma siniestra en el antro, y recuerdo que sentía su mordida despedazándome el cuello, creo que grite al despertar de esa pesadilla, al volver a domir, tuve otra peor, soñé con Derek, que me tenia en su cama atado, totalmente desnudo y sentía como sus manos me recorrían deseosas sin detenerse, su boca succionaba mi piel mientras mis jadeos eran muy sonoros, el punto cumbre de la pesadilla fue cuando su boca atrapo mi miembro deleitándose con el en toda su extensión, gemia su nombre con desesperación y me desperté teniendo una humeda experiencia.  
De acuerdo, lo confieso, no fue una pesadilla pero me asuste al sentirla tan real.  
Asi, que en cuanto baje, tenia cara de muerto fresco, salude a mi padre que cocinaba ya mientras yo me dirigi hacia la lavadora a echar mi ropa, tome la canasta y saque mi ropa sucia separándola, cuando note la camisa de Peter que había usado la noche anterior.  
-rayos-dije para mi mismo, mi camisa se había quedado en casa de Derek, tenia que ir por ella.  
Y el ataque de nervios llego de nuevo , el no había querido despedirse de mi, técnicamente habíamos tenido una fea discusión y por lo tanto, no eramos tan amigos como antes, o mejor dicho, jamas lo habíamos sido… y llegar a su casa diciendo:  
“hey Derek, hola, vine por la camisa que deje anoche aquí, te acuerdas? Oye, gran cita!! Porque te fuiste sin hablarme??”  
Pffff, no, demasiado patético.  
Mas la ropa de su tio en las manos me recordaban que tenia que regresarla, ya conocíamos lo desquiciado que esta y no queria comenzar un pleito con el por una Levi´s asi que decidi…armarme de valor y llevar la prenda mas tarde.  
Horas despues, tenia la camisa de Peter, lavada, planchada y desinfectada por si me reclamaba también eso, estacione mi jeep, tome la bolsa en donde la tenia, me peine como pude , y me dirigi hacia su casa, sentí como las piernas me temblaban al subir las escaleras.  
“calmate, respira”me daba animos yo solo, y toque la puerta con decisión.  
-“tienes que verte cool, todo esta bien, somos dos adultos que hemos salido juntos, que hemos pasado un buen momento y..”  
Derek abrió de golpe la puerta apareciendo sin camisa y solo en jeans.  
-joder!!-dije brincando hacia atrás asustado  
El se cruzo de brazos mirándome, parecía muy enojado  
-que rayos quieres??-me pregunto secamente  
Yo me aclare la garganta nervioso  
-es que…vine a…dejarte esto…-dije dándole la bolsa  
El la tomo con desden aventándola hacia adentro  
-algo mas?-me pregunto con altivez  
-este…no se si pueda…pasar a buscar mi camisa…la deje en la habitación de Peter, te prometo no tocar ni llevarme nada aunque el cuarto de tu tio no es muy…  
-quien es?-pregunto una voz detrás de Derek que me hizo callar  
Era una hermosa mujer castaña, de cabello lacio, estaba vestida solo con mi camisa, y era obvio que estaba pasando un rato intimo con el.  
Sentí mi corazón caer al inframundo,..la mire confundido,y tontamente le solte.  
-esa..esa es mi camisa-  
La chica me miro extrañada y mirándose a si misma, Derek me empujo hacia afuera ya que había dado unos pasos hacia adentro  
-te la llevo luego-respondio de forma grosera y me cerro la puerta en mis narices.  
Que tonto había sido.  
Nuestra cita solo era fingida, Derek jamas podia sentirse atraído por alguien como yo, me odie mil veces por haberme dejado besar de esa manera y sobre todo, por haberlo deseado como lo hacia.  
Sonreí con tristeza, el único que se había realmente ilusionado era yo.

 

*******  
gracias por los Kudos y comentarios que me han regalado, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente capitulo  
espero que les guste mi historia  
me regalan un kudito o un comentario?  
nos vemos pronto  
Rey KoN


	7. Chapter 7

Sali de lugar y camine hacia mi auto, sintiendo realmente furioso!!!Derek tecnicamente habia jugado conmigo,me sedujo, me trato como a una colegiala enamorada, me beso y a la primera, me cambio por una bella mujer.  
Genial!! Sencillamente genial, subi a mi jeep azotando la puerta y arrancando sin consideraciones a mi pobre auto, volvi a mi casa y mi padre aun estaba ahi, no tenia animos de hablar de cosas triviales, se que era injusto con el pero no me sentia de animos para hacerlo, tome un bote de helado, galletas y subi a mi habitacion encerrandome y apagando mi celular para evitar interrupciones.  
Se que era lo mas "femenino" del mundo pero en esos momentos solo deseaba olvidar a la mujerzuela que habia estado retozando toda la noche con Derek con MI camisa puesta.  
Lo peor de todo, era que ella era realmente linda, con unas piernas kilométricas y torneadas, totalmente diferentes a las mias de pollo, no había modo de competir contra ella.  
-ojala y tenga Herpes-dije furioso con la boca llena de helado, una enfermedad venérea se que no es motivo de preocupacion para un hombre lobo ,mas de verdad, deseaba que sufriera lenta y dolorosamente.  
Tome otra galleta y comi hasta que mis niveles de azucar, creo que subieron a un grado preocupante, aleje las golosinas de mi cara y prendi el televisor, brincando de canal en canal deseando que nada me recordara a lindas parejas heterosexuales felices, todo aquello realmente me disgustaba, me asqueaba y me dolia… mas siendo honestos, estaba furioso conmigo mismo, Derek solo estaba actuando como mi novio, el que se habia tomado todo tan en serio, era yo, sus caricias, sus besos, todo, me habian llevado a creer que el sentia algo por mi, Cosa que no era cierta, el no estaba interesado ni remotamente en salir en serio conmigo, no me deseaba y el solo follaba con mujeres lindas, tenia el cuerpo y el rostro para hacerlo, entonces...¿porque me sentia tan triste si nada de aquello habia sido de verdad?  
Muy simple.  
Porque Derek me gustaba...  
Demasiado  
A niveles estratosféricos  
Al grado de pensar en el y salir veloz al baño para "liberar tensiones".  
Y el haberlo visto con esa chica, me reventaba las pelotas de celos y de coraje!! ¿Como pudo haber dormido con ella, si yo sentí su excitacion por mi?  
Al diablo!!-me dije levantandome-ya no volvere a dirigirle la palabra en la vida-decidi con firmeza, apague la tv, me sente frente a mi lap y comence a buscar informacion acerca de los experimentos franceses sin ningun resultado. Antes de anochecer, papá toco a mi puerta diciendo que iba ya hacia el trabajo y que la cena estaba en el micro lista para calentarla.  
Yo le agradeci por ella, se despidio de mi y volvio a dejarme a solas, talle mis ojos que estaban cansados de estar pegados toda la tarde a la pantalla de la computadora, busque mi celular y lo prendi, recorde que Scott y los demas irian a la tienda Nike y me senti culpable de no haber estado al pendiente de sus llamados o mensajes, tenia varias llamadas perdidas de mi amigo y tambien de Derek, incluso un par de mensajes.  
Los abri y decian:  
"contesta el telefono"  
-eso quisieras-dije yo como si me escuchara  
El segundo se leia:  
"Te llevo la camisa a tu casa"  
-creo que ira directo al fuego-resolvi con firmeza, busque entre mis contactos a Scott y le marque, obviamente no pensaba regresarle las llamadas a Derek.  
-hey-dije en cuanto mi amigo contesto  
-en donde estabas?-me pregunto algo molesto  
-disculpa...estaba algo enfermo y me dormi toda la tarde-  
-te sientes mejor?  
-claro…tan fuerte como un roble, que fue lo que sucedio?  
-la tienda cerro  
-como??-dije sorprendido  
-lo que oiste, no hay nada  
-pero si apenas ayer la abrieron...aaah que mal, estaba increible!!  
-creo que Darien, era el dueño de la misma y al saberse descubierto por Derek, y por los eventos de anoche, la cerro-  
-y que haremos ahora?  
-estamos como al principio  
-te lo dije!! No debimos confiar en Derek!! El lo echo todo a perder-  
-debemos localizarlos-  
-esta vez lo haremos sin el, solo tu y yo como los viejos tiempos, nada de jugar a los novios que eso me molesta  
-se que te disgusta pero, Stiles, ahora ellos saben que tu eres su pareja  
-no lo soy!!  
-ante sus ojos si, asi que por favor, no salgas esta noche, y tampoco lo hagas solo-  
-porque??-pregunte molesto  
-porque Derek es su objetivo y ellos querran lo que el mas aprecia-  
-pues en ese caso, dudo que vengan por mi, quizas vayan detras de la chica con la que follo anoche pero no tras de mi-  
-como?-pregunto extrañado Scott  
-larga historia, no quiero recordarla, espera la pelicula, asi que...las ordenes son...”Stiles, quedate en casa, aunque sean vacaciones porque los lobos creen que Derek te ama”-  
-asi es  
-que errados estan-dije resoplando molesto  
-se que te estamos pidiendo mucho y...  
-demasiado!!  
-amigo, se la mala relacion que tienes con Derek y aprecio en verdad tu esfuerzo, me encargare de detenerlos antes de que lastimen a mas personas-  
Yo suspire calmándome.  
-sabes que cuentas conmigo, haz lo que tengas que hacer...yo estare aqui-  
-de acuerdo, te llamo mas tarde-  
-ok-  
Colgue mi celular y lo avente a mi cama,acostandome tambien, todo aquello era jodidamente injusto, Derek podia salir libremente y yo me quedaba en casa a esperar que todo se solucionara,tome una revista y comence a leerla,cuando de pronto, tocaron a mi puerta.  
Me levante alarmado, quien podia haberse metido a la casa??  
-papa?-pregunte con cautela  
-no, soy yo-respondio Derek-puedo pasar?  
Me levante de un salto y pase el cerrojo a mi puerta sin consideracion de que el escuchara.  
-eso te dice algo??-le respondi desde adentro  
-vamos Stiles-dijo el molesto-solo vine a traerte tu camisa.  
-dejala en el pasillo o mejor, llevatela, te la regalo, creo que le queda genial a todas tus conquistas-volvi a mi cama acostándome-  
-no seas ridiculo  
-tu eres ridiculo-le regrese hojeando de nuevo la revista- como entraste a mi casa???  
-siempre entro por tu ventana pero estaba cerrada , asi que use la de tu padre  
-genial…allanamiento de morada, creo que llamare a una patrulla-  
-porque estas tan enojado??-  
-no lo estoy-  
-entonces hablemos-  
-no tenemos de que-  
-de tu actitud?-  
-cual actitud?-  
-esa... Estas molesto porque dormi con Sam?-  
Asi que se llama Sam, pense para mi, genial, tiene nombre de ramera!!  
Aunque en ese momento, cualquier nombre de mujer me parecia de prostituta.  
-no-rectifique-no estoy molesto porque hayas follado con "Sam", me molesta que usara MI camisa, no se que enfermedades tenga-  
-es una joven universitaria, la conoci en la fiesta-  
Geniaaaaal!!asi que entre el dejarme solo en la barra,ir al baño y pelear con el enemigo, se la ligo?? Los lobos si que eran polifaceticos y rapidos!!  
-bien por ti!!-respondi furioso-asi ampliaras tu circulo de amistades  
-podrias abrir la maldita puerta?-dijo ya exasperado de oirme gritar desde adentro-me molesta hablar de esta manera  
Yo me levante decidido, fui hasta la entrada y sin abrirla, hable con firmeza.  
-Derek, no tienes nada que hablar conmigo, no somos ni siquiera amigos, por lo que respecta a la camisa, te la regalo, en serio, que las usen tus chicas, comprare otra, ahora, sal de mi casa por favor-  
No escuche contestacion alguna pero sabia que estaba ahi  
-asi que mentiste-dijo el despues de un rato  
-disculpa?-pregunte extrañado  
-dijiste que tu eras mi amigo pero veo que no es asi  
-ese...ese no es el punto!!-respondi exasperado  
-como siempre, las personas mienten-  
-si..y los lobos tambien-le regrese  
-como digas-escuche que decia con burla-de cualquier forma, gracias por nada.  
-gracias a ti por el pastel de chocolate-dije furioso-es mas…-  
Tome mi cartera y saque un billete de 20 dolares pasandolo por debajo de la puerta.  
-ahi esta, lo de mi comida-  
-quedatelos-dijo el furioso-para que te compres otra camisa-  
Que bobo!!  
Resople molesto, Derek se sentia demasiado inteligente, iba a contestarle unas cuantas frescas mas pero no escuche que estuviera detras de mi puerta,asi que , cautelosamente la abri  
El se habia ido.  
Mi camisa estaba en el picaporte y en el piso, estaba el libro de Lacrosse que me habia comprado en Nike.  
Lo tome en mis manos alzandolo, la prenda habia sido lavada y planchada…había tenido la precaucion de entregármela en excelentes condiciones, pero eso no le disculpaba lo idiota que habia sido, Derek era un cretino, ¿a que habia ido? ¿Solo a recordarme que el era heterosexual y que dormia con mujeres hermosas cuando queria, no con adolescentes como yo? Eso ya había quedado implícito, de nuevo senti mis ojos arder y los talle con fuerza.  
No quiero que piensen que estaba llorando porque no es cierto!!  
Volvi a encerrarme con un fuerte portazo y no sali en lo que restaba del dia.  
Al dia siguiente, decidi unirme a mis compañeros, se que Scott me habia pedido que no saliera de casa pero no podia dejarlos a solas con ese problema, yo era en cierta forma una buena carnada para hacer salir al enemigo y el centro comercial era un buen sitio para empezar, despues de comer, me dirigi hacia alla, papa lavaba los platos en cuanto salía de casa.  
-nos vemos mas tarde-  
-Stiles-me llamo  
Yo regrese asomando solo mi cabeza  
-dime  
El secaba sus manos mirándome.  
-que sabes del problema de anoche en una fiesta de Nike?  
Yo respondi con mi cara de incredulidad fingida  
-no sabia que habia tiendas de esa marca en la ciudad  
-acaban de abrir una en el mall e hicieron un gran evento, mas las cosas se salieron de control...hubo gente herida y parece indicar que tiene que ver con lobos…sabes algo de eso?  
-nop..no, no-repeti-nada he escuchado, Scott y yo...no nos hemos metido en lios ultimamente-  
Mi mentira era mas que obvia pero no queria que mi padre saliera lastimado de eso, ellos eran muy fuertes, asi que preferia que se mantuviera al margen.  
-si Derek sabe algo de eso, me gustaría que me lo informara-me pidió  
Al oir su nombre hice una mueca de disgusto  
-se que no se llevan bien-dijo papá  
-y que lo digas!!  
-pero el puede ayudarme a detener lo que esta sucediendo,no queremos mas gente herida hijo-  
-si…lo se…descuida, si nos enteramos de algo, te avisare  
-de acuerdo-me sonrio-cuidate y diviértete  
-tratare!!  
Lo se, soy bastante escoria con mi padre pero en ocasiones es mejor mantenerlo a salvo,subi a mi jeep y me dirigi hacia el centro comercial, era la clave principal de todo esto, ellos se habían dejado ver ahí principalmente, pero, ¿porque? Si la tienda había cerrado, teníamos que buscar de nuevo a todos aquellos que anteriormente nos habían contactado, y yo era la pieza clave en todo aquello, si querían llegar a mi “novio” tenían que encontrarme a mi y yo les iba a mostrar que podían localizarme muy fácilmente.  
Llegue al centro comercial y comencé a dar vueltas en derredor del mismo, tratando de reconocer a alguno de los 4 que había visto en la fiesta la noche previa, incluso a el líder, tenían que estar en algun lado, quizás la chica, ella podría llevarme hasta Darien. Mas no había nadie conocido, estaba por dar mi tercera vuelta cuando me llamaron.  
-oye!!  
Yo voltee  
Era Dan, el joven del bar del antro  
-hey!!-sonrei acercándome a el  
-no debería hablarte-dijo saludándome con cordialidad- faltaste a nuestra cita  
De repente lo recordé, iba a pasar por el a Beacon para ir a su practica   
-es verdad!!-dije apenado-disculpame, en serio, lo lamento, lo olvide.  
-ese novio tuyo te prohibio verme?  
Baje los ojos con melancolía  
-no…el y yo…ya…no somos nada  
-oh…lo lamento-dijo el sinceramente-   
-naa, descuida, no eramos compatibles  
-claramente se veia que si-  
-las cosas no son lo que parecen  
-eso creo…pero, tu estas bien?  
-sobrevivire-sonrei  
-bien..ya que no fuimos a entrenar…seria agradable que lo repusiéramos con un café-  
-eh…ahora?-pregunte dudoso  
-si, podemos tomar uno y ponernos de acuerdo para el juego de mañana, te podrias unir a mi equipo-  
-seguro-respondi al momento-claro…  
-entonces, vayamos por ese café-  
-voy detrás de ti-dije siguiéndolo.  
Fuimos al mismo lugar en que Derek y yo habíamos estado el dia anterior, mi amigo pidió un latte y yo malteada de fresa con pastel de chocolate para variar,Dan era totalmente diferente a mi compañero anterior, tenia una platica agradable y era muy amable, sabia escuchar y sus temas, wow, demasiado interesantes , nada que ver con el aburrido lobo amargado. Aunque realmente no era ni la mitad de sexy que Hale, mi nuevo amigo era del tipo “niño bueno” en toda la extensión de la palabra, y si por culpa del hombre lobo, estaba experimentando cosas nuevas, bien, creo que el podría ser una buena compañía lo que restaba del verano.  
Dan pidió también el pay que la tarde anterior mi compañero había ordenado, se veia exquisito y el lo saboreaba deliciosamente  
-tienes que probar esto-me dijo tomando un pedazo con su tenedor y ofreciéndomelo  
-eh…ok-dije comiendo- oh god…esta muy bueno!!-  
-extremadamente, que tal el de chocolate?  
-no se queja, quieres un poco??  
-por supuesto  
Repeti la operación que el había hecho conmigo y tome un pedazo del postre con mi cuchara, dándole en la boca.  
-que te parece?  
-que el chef debería tener contrato con los dioses…esta increíble-  
-si…Derek pensó…-mas me detuve y no continue  
-tu chico-  
-ex chico-rectifique  
Dan me miro  
-lo querias mucho?  
Solo me encogi de hombros sin saber que contestarle, aun me lastimaba recordar lo que había sucedido, mi amigo tomo mi mano, cosa que me sorprendio totalmente  
-no te preocupes, poco a poco lo olvidaras… si no vale la pena, lo mejor es que dejes su recuerdo en el pasado y te concentres solo en las personas que valen la pena-  
-tu crees?-pregunte mirándole  
-estoy absolutamente seguro de eso…eres alguien especial Stiles.  
Yo le sonreí algo sonrojado y Dan sin soltar mi diestra, iba acercándose poco a poco para robarme un beso, cuando de la nada, sentí un jalon brutal por el cuello haciéndome levantar de mi asiento.  
-disculpa-decia Derek sonriendo pero claramente furioso-creo que el es MI NOVIO  
Shock total!!  
Tanto Dan como yo lo miramos sorprendido de su actitud, el me tenia sujetado del cuello de mi camisa y no crean que de forma delicada, de ninguna manera, Hale es un salvaje!  
-Derek, suéltame!!-pedi casi de puntitas tratando de safarme  
-el dijo que ya no era nada tuyo-reclamo Dan la interrupción  
-pues se equivoca-respondio el lobo-hasta que YO no diga que terminamos, lo dejo ir y creeme, no tengo intención alguna de dejarlo por ahora, asi que…mantente alejado de mi chico, quedo claro???  
Y dando media vuelta, me llevo arrastras con el, yo manoteaba para tratar de que me soltara además del mega show que estabamos dando en pleno mall  
-Derek!!-decia manoteando –sueltame  
-camina-mando furico  
-sueltame primero!!  
-solo hasta que lleguemos afuera  
-Derek por tu madre!!  
-silencio!!  
El abrió de un jalon la puerta del centro comecial y me llevo jalándome cual cavernícola hacia el estacionamiento  
-que bruto, que fuerza tienes!!-  
Derek me solto del cuello mas tomo mi brazo para asegurar que caminara a su par, me llevo hasta su auto aventándome sin miramientos  
-auch!!-me queje  
-que bien, eh!!-me reclamo-estas saliendo con ese tipo?  
-que???  
-tu no pierdes el tiempo,Stiles, Si desde ayer que te deje un minuto, fuiste a la barra del bar y te lo ligaste-  
-de que hablas??  
-que? No es tu amigo Dan el que anoche te protegia??-  
-como sabes..  
-aah!! No lo niegas??-dijo cruzándose de brazos  
-que demonios te fumaste??solo es un amigo, Además, de que te quejas? Tu anoche te ligaste a la universitaria piernas largas, a la cual, le pusiste mi camisa!! –  
-no vamos a hablar de eso-  
-no vamos a hablar de nada-reclame molesto- no tienes ningun derecho a interrumpir mis citas-  
-Citas? Que no eres 1000% heterosexual? Vaya, no creo que a Lydia le guste oir eso de su noviecito-  
-Lydia no es mi novia!! Es en serio Derek, fumaste algo??porque estas mas desquiciado que nunca!!  
-tu eres mi novio!!-me grito  
-no lo soy!!  
-ante ellos si-  
-Dan no es un lobo!!  
-Dan es un lobo!!-me aseguro  
Ok…eso era nuevo para mi  
-claro que no!!  
-es parte de la manada de Darien, es un lobo y esta detrás de ti, pedazo de idiota, acaso creiste que queria salir contigo por tu cara bonita?-  
-al menos es mas amable que tu!!-le regrese  
-estas diciendo que ese imbécil es mejor que yo????-Derek estaba realmente furioso-  
-cualquiera es mejor que tu Derek!! Has sido la peor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida-  
El resoplo bastante enojado  
-y todavía me sacas a rastras del mall,por dios, me hiciste ver como la típica adolescente a la que le pega su novio, júralo que mañana aparezco en MTV!!  
Derek hizo un movimiento como si fuera a atacarme y yo retrocedi asustado  
-por dios!!-dije  
-que exagerado eres!!-  
-y tu eres un Neanderthal!!  
Hale estaba por defenderse cuando Scott , Isaac y los gemelos llegaron.  
-Stiles!!-me grito mi amigo  
-ah genial, llegaron los refuerzos-reclamo Derek  
Scott llego y me sacudió como si yo fuera muñeco de trapo  
-te pedi que te quedaras en casa!!  
-acaso hoy todos van a maltratarme??-replique safandome  
-el chico con el que estabas, es uno de ellos-dijo Ethan-  
-lo ves? te lo dije-secundo Derek cruzándose de brazos  
-Stiles, es peligroso que hayas venido solo-  
-Scott, ahora sabemos que el es uno de ellos, puedo hacer que Dan nos lleve al resto de la manada-  
-y como lo haras?-pregunto Isaac  
-el me invito a entrenar con su equipo, puedo pedirle que vayamos ahora mismo y asi sabremos en donde se esconden-  
Mis amigos se miraron unos a otros mientras que Derek negaba con la cabeza  
-no, no lo haras  
-jodete, si lo hare  
-eso implica volver ahí con el y no lo acepto!-  
-tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo  
-soy tu novio  
-eh, bueno, le dije que ya habíamos terminado-sonrei con burla  
-eso no es verdad-  
-no? Bien, pues preguntémosle a la chica con la que follaste anoche a ver si aun soy tu novio  
Todos voltearon a ver a Derek el cual solo respondio nervioso  
-ella…ella..solo..  
-si, como sea-prosegui-olvidalo, tu pusiste ya en duda nuestra relación asi que olvídalo, ya no me hare pasar por tu pareja, y necesitamos saber en donde se esconden, asi que si me disculpas, estaba en medio de una cita-  
Hale me miro bastante sorprendido de mis palabras, Scott interrumpio diciendo:  
-crees...que Dan pueda confiar en ti …y llevarte a donde están los demás?  
-si…el sabe que termine con Derek y no creo que piense que soy importante para mr. musculos, se que me llevara con los de su manada-  
-Scott, es peligroso, hoy es luna llena-dijo Hale nervioso  
-es verdad  
-si ustedes me cuidan las espaldas, estare bien-asegure  
Mi amigo estaba pensativo unos minutos y miro a Isaac que afirmo levemente con la cabeza  
-bien…regresa entonces, y trata de localizar el lugar en donde se encuentran –mando Scott  
-descuida, eso hare, tu solo asegúrate de seguir mi rastro-  
-cuenta con eso  
\- y Scott…solo confio en ti-recalque mirando al ex alpha que estaba bastante furioso-no me pierdas la pista  
-no lo hare-dijo mi compañero,di media vuelta y volvi de nuevo al centro comercial, esa noche, tenia que descubrir en donde estaba el resto de ellos

 

***

actualizando de nuevo, espero que me dejen un comentario o un kudo se los agradecere muchisimo  
nos vemos pronto  
creo que actualizo hasta la proxima semana  
Rey KoN


	8. Chapter 8

Volvi aun bastante furioso hacia el centro comercial, pidiendo interiormente que Dan no se hubiese ido, Derek realmente se había pasado de listo esta vez al montarse ese numerito en pleno mall, creo que sentía aun las miradas de las personas que susurraban:   
“pobre chico, como lo trata su novio”  
Realmente no decían eso, pero soy un adolescente y tengo derecho de ser dramático. Para mi suerte, mi amigo aun seguía sentado en la mesa frente a los restos de nuestra comida, parecía nervioso y miraba hacia todos lados que en cuanto me diviso, sentí como si sus ojos me implorasen a que me fuera nuevamente.  
-hola, disculpa el mal momento-sonrei volviéndome a sentar frente a el  
-Stiles…volviste  
-si…estábamos en una amena charla antes de que mr musculo llegara, pero me gusta la buena compañía y aquí me tienes-  
El se notaba bastante contrariado.  
-hey…dime…es algo tarde para ir a esa practica?-pregunte  
Dan se sobresalto un poco al escuchar mi pedido  
-en verdad deseas ir?  
-claro!! Estoy en animos de jugar lacrosse, y si tus amigos están de acuerdo en admitirme….sera genial estar con ellos…¿que dices?  
El rubio sonrio al escucharme  
-si eso quieres…¿porque no?  
-genial, mi jeep esta afuera y..  
-descuida…traigo el auto de mi padre, dejalo aquí y mas tarde te traeré para que lo recojas…¿te parece?  
Dude un poco al principio, no queria ir a un sitio con el enemigo sin mi propio vehiculo mas era una oportunidad que no tenia porque desperdiciar…asi que asentí  
-de acuerdo…confio en ti-  
Dan se levanto pagando la cuenta y poso su mano en mi hombro dirigiéndonos a la salida, yo mire hacia el segundo piso del centro comercial y note a Isaac que asentia ligeramente, mis amigos estaban cubriéndome las espaldas, confiaba en ellos, sabia que no me iban a dejar solo  
Salimos al estacionamiento, caminamos unos pasos y el chico acciono la alarma del vehiculo, el auto del padre de Dan era un increíble Lamborghini Veneno, creo que me quede sin respiración al observarlo, estaba de super lujo  
-¿¿¿¿ese es el auto de tu padre????-pregunte en shock  
-si-respondio Dan como si se tratase de un simple volkswagen –a tu servicio-  
-awesome!!-dije fascinado-  
El sonrio abriéndome la portezuela con educación y yo pensaba:  
“lo ves, Derek, esto es ser un caballero”  
Por dentro, tenia finísimos asientos de piel, un potente equipo de sonido y la mas alta tecnología.  
-esto es viajar!!-dije casi en extasis- de ahora en adelate, odiare el respaldo de mi jeep  
Dan entro a su vez y me miro  
-te gusta?-me pregunto con inocencia  
-¿bromeas? Ahora se lo que se siente ser Tony Stark!!  
Mi amigo rio con ganas arrancando la unidad   
Mi supuesto novio se encontraba a unos metros frente a nosotros en su propio auto con Scott vigilando nuestros movimientos.  
-que carrazo!!-decia mi amigo admirado al ver como viajaba yo en el increíble auto color plata  
-demasiado ostentoso-reclamo Derek con desden  
-es un Lamborghini!!  
-¿y?  
-son extremadamente caros  
-esos tipos son dueños de una tienda Nike y además son lobos-  
-bueno….tu no tienes uno-  
Derek miro a Scott de muuuy mala manera  
-puedo tenerlo si quisiera-replico   
-pero no lo tienes, ahora, no perdamos de vista a Stiles, esta en serio peligro, síguelos pero que no sepan que estamos detrás de ellos-  
El amargado lobo arranco obedeciendo, no se veia para nada de buen humor  
-Stiles es un idiota  
-Stiles es un genio-le regreso Scott sacando su celular marcando- si nos lleva directo a donde están todos, podemos detenerlos  
-no creo que quiera que detengamos a su nuevo noviecito-dijo con desprecio Derek  
Mi amigo lo miro extrañado y reprimiendo una sonrisa  
-ok….-dijo y al escuchar que le contestaban la llamada, continuo- Allison, Lydia tiene la copia de la llave del Jeep de Stiles, vayan por el, esta en el centro comercial y esperen indicaciones-  
-entendido-respondio la chica colgando  
-¿crees que Stiles prefiera ese tipo de autos?-pregunto Hale preocupado  
-¿bromeas? Es obvio que los prefiere  
Mi “ex novio” lo volteo a mirar con cara de molestia  
-pense que Stiles era de gustos mas simples-  
Scott suspiro, ya sabia por donde soplaba el viento  
-escucha…..el es un chico sencillo, pero acepta que es un bonito auto, no quiero decir que el quiera lujos o algo por el estilo, Stiles… solo se conforma con que la gente lo acepte y lo aprecie por quien es-  
Derek estaba bastante serio pero les aseguro que escuchaba el consejo  
\- el es un gran amigo, fiel a toda prueba y de esa clase de persona con la que puedes contar siempre, quien entienda eso y se lo gane, creeme, se llevara un gran tesoro, todos nosotros daríamos la vida por el….y nos gustaría que tu, Derek, también apreciaras a nuestro amigo como lo hacemos los demás-  
El terco lobo no decía una sola palabra, solo iba manejando sin perdernos de vista, Scott prefirió ya no insistir mas y mandaba mensaje a los gemelos y a Isaac que iban detrás de ellos.  
Yo iba dialogando de lo mas tranquilo con Dan, si no supiera que corria peligro, créanme que ese hubiese sido el mejor paseo de mi vida, ese chico era realmente muy agradable  
Mas no tenia ese poder de seducción que Derek exudaba con cada poro de su piel, no había podido sacármelo de mi mente aun cuando un chico realmente guapo estaba a mi lado mucho mas interesado en mi que cierto lobo playboy licántropo, pero en verdad…no podía cambiarlo por el…Hale era por mucho….mi mas grande deseo.  
Dan enfilo rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad y eso, lo admito, me asusto un poco, trate de parecer lo mas relajado posible y seguir el hilo de la platica, mas sabia que me estaba llevando hacia una trampa mortal, que solo rezaba en mi mente que Scott no nos perdiera el rastro o iba a ser un recuerdo mas en la historia de los hombres lobo de nuestro pueblo. En eso, sono un mensaje de mi celular, lo revise, era mi amigo diciéndome que estaba cuidando mis espaldas y me indicaba, en donde iba a ser el punto de reunión, por si lograba escapar por mi cuenta.  
Yo respire aliviado.  
Sabia que podia contar con Scott siempre.  
Llegamos a una cabaña bastante elegante a muchos kilómetros adentro del bosque, el frio era intenso y estaba ya cayendo la noche, la oscuridad estaba ganando terreno y yo baje del vehiculo con las manos en los bolsillos, Dan parecía muy serio, cerro la puerta y camino a mi lado  
-papá!!-grito con fuerza  
-es…¿tu padre con quien jugaremos?-pregunte aun disimulando  
El solo asintió  
La puerta de la casa se abrio y de el, salieron 7 individuos, entre los que se hallaban, la chica de la tienda, los jóvenes que nos habían espiado con insistencia en el mall, 3 hombres mas de color de bastante corpulencia y reconoci al jefe de ellos.  
Darien  
El cual sonrio con malicia al mirarme  
-el …¿es tu papá?-cuestione asombrado  
Dan solo resoplo con fuerza  
-bien hecho hijo-contesto el alpha a mi pregunta, se adelanto unos pasos mas hacia mi y yo retrocedi por inercia  
-el ya no sale con Derek-fue lo que respondio el rubio al instante colocando su cuerpo ante mi como defensa-no va a venir a buscarle  
-es su pareja-respondio la chica- yo los vi  
-ya no…terminaron y el sale con alguien mas-  
-Dan….por ahora, el es el único que nos puede servir para atraer al hijo de Talia hacia nosotros, no vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad  
-pero…-interrumpi yo algo asustado ya que los demás se acercaban para rodearnos, sentí como el chico tomaba mi brazo  
-y despues que harán con el?-pregunto mi amigo  
-tu sabes bien lo que se hace con los rehenes-respondio Darien  
Los demás rieron de forma macabra.  
El joven me miro con ojos de espanto, creo que no queria saber lo que hacían con ellos.  
-Dan-pedi yo con voz asustada  
Los tres hombres de color estaban ya justo frente a mis ojos, la noche cayo por completo, y la luna comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento, para mi desgracia, era luna llena  
Los de la primera avanzada, comenzaron a transformarse frente a mis ojos, eran enormes, mas que Deucalion y el doble de fuertes que Derek, en verdad eran aterradores, creo que yo ya me sentía en el cielo cantando junto a San Pedro   
-llevenlo adentro-mando Darien con firmeza  
Mas en ese momento, mi dulce y tierno amigo, se transformo ante mis ojos, exactamente tan terrorífico como el resto, volteo diciéndome con gruesa voz  
-corre!!-  
Que no me lo repitió dos veces, sali veloz hacia el bosque mientras el repelia el ataque de sus tres compañeros, y aquí es donde ustedes me vieron por primera vez, corriendo entre arboles para tratar de salvar mi vida.  
El aullido de uno de ellos me hicieron aumentar los animos de escapar cuando cai por culpa de un enorme tronco que se atravesó en mi camino y toque suelo dando tumbos por todos lados, hasta que me detuve golpeándome duramente, estaba lleno de hojarascas y creo que me trague varias mas, trate de pararme, mas…el enemigo estaba aquí, me habían rodeado ya  
-oh shit-dije asustado al verlos, eran imponentes y que me miraban de la misma forma que si yo fuera un gracioso corderito, tontamente me arrastre aun por el suelo,tratando de escapar y salvar mi vida  
-ok-hable sumamente nervioso-escuchen…no se que es lo que buscan pero…  
Uno de ellos rugio furioso haciéndome callar  
-por dios!!-volvi a decir asustado-ok, tranquilo, hablemos, se que eres una bestia y yo no pero…  
Mas el hombre lobo no tenia intenciones de negociar cuando se abalanzo hacia mi decidido a asesinarme, yo coloque mis brazos como deseando que me sirvieran de escudo ocultandome detrás de ellos, y en ese instante, Scott y Derek, junto a Isaac e Ethan llegaban a salvarme  
-Derek!!-grite feliz de verle  
-ve con Allison!!-me mando Scott-  
Como saben, me pare como pude y sali como estampida rumbo al lugar que habíamos pactado, escuche como la pelea comenzaba, mis fuerzas se habían redoblado al oir la ayuda y vi a lo lejos la vera del camino, en donde Lydia y Allison esperaban en mi jeep, llegue hasta ellas quienes abrieron la portezuela de mi auto, y yo entre cual estampida comenzando a jalar aire desesperado  
-¿que sucedió?  
-¿los detuvieron?  
Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo, y creo que las mujeres no entienden cuando a uno le falta el aliento despues de una persecución, alce mi mano con el dedo índice indicando que me esperaran para poder llenar de aire mis pulmones  
-habla ya!!-me apuro Lydia-  
-estan….estan…peleando-respondi   
Allison miro hacia el bosque,se veia muy preocupada  
-¿creen que debamos ir a ayudarlos?-pregunto   
-no, no ,no, no-respondi de pronto-esas cosas de ahí…son…tres veces mas grandes que ellos-  
-¿estas seguro?-  
-no…me lo estoy inventando..-respondi con ironia-Lydia, venían detrás de mi, creeme, los vi demasiado bien como para no grabarme su horrible figura, oh my god, son terribles-dije cruzando mis brazos frente al volante y escondiendo mi cara como aun no creyendo que había escapado de esas cosas-  
-lo hiciste bien-me alentó Allison con su mano sobre mi hombro-fuiste una gran carnada-  
-todo esto es culpa de Derek!!-grite estallando por el susto-nada bueno sale de ser su novio!!  
Tanto Lydia como Allison me miraron preocupadas, yo estaba mas palido que una hoja de papel, y de pronto lo recordé  
-Dan  
-¿quien?  
-mi amigo  
-¿el que te trajo hasta aquí? Creo que el no es tu amigo-respondio Lydia con sarcasmo  
-no…nada de eso, por el es que estoy a salvo, se enfrento a las bestias para ayudarme…las contuvo para que pudiera escapar….ellos no saben esto…quizás….  
Y Sali de nuevo de mi jeep  
-Stlies!!!-me gritaron ambas  
-¿¿que no lo ven?? Pueden lastimar a mi amigo…Dan me ayudo y ..-  
-no puedes ir alla-me interrumpio Allison-les di las dagas de plata de mi padre…deben detenerlos…y solo con eso podemos acabarlos  
-pero no quiero que lo lastimen- dije algo dolido-  
-si vas de nuevo a la pelea, pueden lastimarte!!-me regaño Lydia-olvidate del chico y entra al auto, debemos salir de aquí, son ordenes de Derek  
-Scott es el Alpha!!-les recordé furioso-yo no voy a hacer nada de lo que ese lobo diga!!  
-¿¿acaso no puedes obedecer una maldita orden???-dijo Hale apareciendo abruptamente detrás mio, con un puñal en las manos y ensangrentado, tal visión nos hizo gritar a los tres-que?? Que pasa???-pregunto de malas  
Yo me puse la mano en el pecho tratando de evitar un infarto  
-no vuelvas a hacer eso!!!pareces psicópata asesino!!-  
-ya deberías haberte largado de aquí-me reclamaba el furioso-  
-en donde esta Scott??-pregunto Allison bajando de mi jeep junto con Lydia  
Por respuesta, Derek nos hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándonos que los demás, venían con Dan en sus brazos, Scott e Isaac lo traían consigo  
Mi rostro se ilumino al ver al rubio , aunque lastimado, pero estaba con vida  
-Dan-dije feliz, e iba a dar un paso hacia el cuando Derek me detuvo  
-debemos irnos de aquí, esto no ha terminado-  
-cierto-secundo Scott-acabamos con dos de ellos, Dan nos ayudo con el tercero, pero Darien no se a enterado aun y de seguro nos buscara, debemos irnos ahora,Allison, Lydia, iremos con ustedes, Isaac, ve con los gemelos, Stiles…  
-el viene conmigo-mando Hale con firmeza sin soltar mi brazo  
-porque??-reclame-  
-porque yo lo digo-respondio Derek de muy mal humor-  
-esa no es razón para que..  
-callate!!-  
-ok ok-asenti obediente  
Al momento, subimos a los vehículos y salimos a toda velocidad, cuando escuchamos el terrible aullido de Darien entre la oscuridad del bosque, yo veia como Derek manejaba sin importarle el limite establecido por la ley, tenia la vista al frente y con su muy característica mala cara, tenia un puñal de plata asido en el cinturón, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, y tenia algunos golpes en su rostro que ya estaban curándose, yo trate de no molestarlo ya que de seguro estaba de pésimo humor, al llegar a la civilización., el doblo hacia su casa mientras que los demás tomaban otros rumbos  
-eh….Derek….-dije volteando hacia donde mis compañeros se iban-ellos…  
El no decía una palabra  
-creo que van a la veterinaria y me parece que…  
Un fuerte gruñido me hizo callar  
-ok..de acuerdo, no quieres hablar…no hablemos entonces…estare callado hasta que tu decidas explicarme a donde vamos-dije volviéndome a sentar, pero me sentía bastante nervioso, Scott enfilaba hacia otro rumbo del lado opuesto de la ciudad y yo iba por otro sitio con un licántropo con problemas de ira.  
Sip…estaba en problemas  
Llegamos a su casa, y bajo dando un portazo, yo descendi también y apenas iba a seguirle cuando el tomo mi antebrazo jalándome con el  
-oye que..  
-camina-dije simplemente  
Ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus modales de troglodita.  
Entramos a su casa y técnicamente me avento hacia el interior mientras cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe  
-ok…me tengo que preocupar ahora??-dije mirándolo asustado  
Derek estaba realmente furioso  
-te adverti que seria peligroso!!!-  
-no, no me lo dijiste-  
-pero tu querias ir con tu amiguito!!  
-tecnicamente era un plan para..  
-como el tiene un Lamborghini por eso preferiste salir con el  
-hey!!-reclame- eso no es verdad, no es por eso que sali con Dan, necesitábamos saber la ubicación de nuestros enemigos, lo recuerdas?-  
-y tu te ofreciste  
-pues claro!!-respondi manoteando exasperado-se supone que para eso fingimos todo este tiempo ser pareja,¿no? Para que ellos creyeran que era yo tu debilidad y sirvió, ellos me querían usar como carnada-  
-pudieron lastimarte!!-reclamo furico  
-pero no lo hicieron!! Dan me salvo  
-te juro que si vuelves a mencionar su nombre….-me amenazo y vi en sus ojos que no estaba bromeando, mas yo no me iba a dejar intimidar por el  
-¿que? No vas a decirme que estas celoso, ¿o si?  
Derek me miro fijamente, sin negar ni afirmar nada, yo le sostuve el duelo sin parpadear  
¿¿Acaso estaba celoso de Dan??  
-¿es eso?-pregunte acercándome  
El volteo respirando con fuerza  
-Derek-insisti  
Hale prefirió alejarse unos pasos, se veia realmente confundido, su ropa desaliñada era signo inequívoco de la batalla que acababa de tener  
-tu solo confias en Scott-dijo despues de unos minutos- jamas confiaras en mi  
-como?-pregunte dudoso-a que te refieres??  
-yo no queria que pasaras por algo como esto…estuviste en serio peligro Stiles…ellos…ellos estaban dispuestos a acabar contigo para llegar a mi…no debiste ir con el…le pediste solo a Scott su ayuda, dijiste claramente que solo confiabas en el –  
-Derek…  
-Darien sabe que eres mi mayor debilidad…lo sabe y por eso le pidió a Dan que te llevara a su presencia  
-el cree que somos pareja..por eso lo hizo…  
Hale me miro a los ojos  
-un alpha sabe leer los secretos de otro…y sabe muy bien que lugar ocupas en mis pensamientos  
Creo que me quede totalmente sin habla al oírlo…¿¿acaso??  
Derek camino hacia mi y dijo con firmeza  
-tu eres mi mayor debilidad Stiles….siempre lo has sido….  
No caba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, mas no era momento para pensar solo de actuar.  
Asi, que de dos pasos, me colgué de el y le robe, el mas apasionado de los besos…  
Con eso queria demostrarle, que el también, era mi mas grande debilidad…

 

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, he regresado!!  
XD no pienso abandonarla, simplemente que hice una promesa y al ya cumplirla, estoy de regreso con este fic, que espero les este gustando  
Me encantaría seguir escribiendo mas de Sterek y continuar mas de ellos como pareja, en verdad que ellos dos, tienen muchísima química juntos  
Asi que, me regalan entonces un comentario o un kudo?  
Se los agradecería muchísimos  
Nos vemos pronto  
Rey KoN


	9. Chapter 9

Senti sus brazos envolverme y atraerme hacia el, haciendo mas apasionado el beso, tecnicamente me estaba dejando sin respiracion, pero me encantaba esa sensacion de deseo que me envolvia, era lo mas sensual que habia sentido en toda mi vida,solo lo habia besado una sola vez y ya extrañaba sus boca,sus jadeos que se entrelazaban con los mios, eran en verdad,excitantes.  
-Derek-trate de hablar mas su lengua no me dejaba-Derek...  
Sus manos tomaron mi rostro casi obligandome a no separarme de el  
Era muy ardiente.  
Trataba de hablar pero las palabras solo morian en gemidos, y yo preferia seguir deleitandome con sus labios  
Al diablo la comunicacion tan sobrevalorada!!  
No sirve de nada si tienes a un chico que parece un hermoso modelo de jeans frente a ti devorándote como lo estaba haciendo conmigo  
Obviamente que mis hormonas estaban totalmente alborotadas al sentir sus manos que alzaban mi camisa buscando mi piel.  
Senti como me tomo de la cintura y me alzaba hacia el de manera tan sencilla como si yo pesara menos de un kilo, me sostuvo del escaso trasero que poseo, si, lo acepto, no soy muy agraciado en esa zona, mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura mas el poco raciocinio llego a mi y dije en sus labios con palabras que sonaban mas a jadeos.  
-Derek que...estamos haciendo?  
-que piensas?-pregunto sumamente exitado mordiendo mi cuello  
Gemi al sentirlo  
-obviamente tengo una idea de eso pero...nosotros no hacemos esto..  
-aun  
-pero...  
-deberas quieres analizarlo ahora?-pregunto deteniendose  
Lo mire a los ojos, que demonios estaba pensando? Tenia exactamente al hombre que queria en el lugar que deseaba, asi que respondi decidido:  
-ok, no mas analisis por ahora- volviendo a morder sus labios desesperadamente-ni por el resto de la noche, que si me detengo a pensar…  
-Stiles  
-si?  
-cierra la boca-   
-tu mandas-dije aceptando su forma animal de besarme, su lengua la tenia ya dentro de mi boca explorando mi interior y yo la acariciaba con la mia sin dejar de jadear  
Me llevo a su habitacion recostandome con cuidado en la cama, me miro a los ojos,yo aun lo tenia asido por el cuello, lami sus labios de lado a lado mientras el hacia lo mismo con los mios, senti que quitaba mi camisa despacio, como si yo le fuera a detener de un momento a otro, o mas bien,creo que me daba tiempo para poder arrepentirme y salir huyendo, pero por el contrario, hice lo mismo con su ropa, tome el zipper de sus jeans y comence a bajarlo sin perder el contacto visual, el me sonrio con esa forma cretina y adorable que tiene, paso su mano por mi abdomen lo que me hizo estremecerme, tome su camiseta y la pase por encima de sus brazos despojándola de ella, Derek es bestialmente bien parecido, recargo todo su peso en mi y sentí como con uno de sus dedos, recorria bajando de mi frente, mi nariz y terminaba en mis labios, acariciándolos sintiendo la tersura en ellos, todo mi ser se sacudió ante aquella sensualidad, con mis manos aun trémulas, comencé a acariciar su espalda, el jalo aire al sentirme y con su izquierda, comenzó a bajar mis jeans, yo le ayude a hacerlo mas rápido, no me confundan con ramera urgida pero en verdad estorba la ropa cuando un chico como el esta deseoso de hacerte el amor  
Derek fue a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo despacio,ahogue un suspiro al sentirlo, acaricie su cabello mientras lo hacia y esto parecía excitarlo ya que alternaba mordidas sensuales en mi piel, que ya me imaginaba ver en cuanto amaneciera, su boca no se detuvo ahí y siguio deleitandose directo a mis pezones en donde paso su lengua sobre ellos lamiéndolos,y llevándome a la desesperación, Hale estaba sobrepasando mis expectativas en cuanto a mis pensamientos de buen amante que sabia era, sus manos me recorrían de norte a sur haciéndome jadear y mas al sentir como mordia todo a su paso, lleve mis manos a mi boca ya que suelo ser bastante expresivo,por no decir, griton, aunque realmente solo había tenido una sola experiencia en el sexo pero Derek estaba haciendo sacar sonoros gemidos que pensé le disgustaría oir, asi que los callé con mi diestra mas el, al notarlo, la quito de mis labios, diciendo:  
-no quiero que te contengas  
-gritare mucho-le adverti-  
-no importa, me gusta tu voz  
-mentira la odias  
-Stiles, solo obedece y no mates el momento-  
-ok ok-asenti de inmediato mientras el volvia a besar mi abdomen, y lamiendo hacia abajo, solte un fuerte gemido al sentirlo bajarlo hacia zona peligrosa, tenia una boca de lo mas talentosa y creo que me estremeci en cuanto su boca atrapo mi miembro,quien estaba ya endurecido por sus caricias, lo recorrio de arriba abajo haciéndome gozar diciendo su nombre entrecortado por los jadeos  
Oh my god  
Era la bendita gloria  
Yo comence a soltar sonoros quejidos de placer ,mis manos tocaban su cabello acariciandolo al vaiven de sus movimientos  
Grite su nombre con desesperacion, el se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa malefica diciendo:  
-puedo detenerme si no deseas esto-con una voz tan sensual que solo alguien con poco cerebro estaría dispuesto a dejar ir semejante gozo.  
-estas loco??-casi llore-si paras, te mato!!  
-muy bien-respondio continuando la deliciosa "tortura" a mi muy excitado miembro, era una vision increible tenerlo entre mis piernas, No dejaba de recorrer mis muslos a la par de su deambular por toda mi extensión, sentir el calor de su boca,hizo que por instinto mis caderas se movieran,era lo mas exquisito que habia sentido en toda mi vida, mis jadeos se convirtieron en altísimos quejidos de placer, jalaba el cabello del lobo con desesperacion mientras sentia sus manos en mi trasero ayudandome a moverme, mi orgasmo estaba por llegar ,grite su nombre con angustia, no queria correrme en el por temor a molestarle, mas Hale, jamas dejo de hacerme el amor y el climax llego con potencia dejandome sin aire, liberando mi escencia y Derek . se notaba en su rostro, parecía haberlo disfrutado tanto como yo.  
-lo..lamento-dije bastante sonrojado y jadeando  
Por respuesta, el mordio mi cuello con sensualidad  
-porque te disculpas?-me pregunto con sus labios pegados en mi piel   
-crei que…yo….que tu.. no querias-dije tartamudeando sin saber que decir, ademas, el estaba desnudo frente a mi y creanme, es una vision que no te deja pensar con claridad,le mire como idiotizado unos minutos pensando:"por dios!que enorme es"!!" Acaso Derek no tiene nada feo en su cuerpo??"   
La respuesta es simple: NO  
El subio de nuevo hacia mi, atrapandome debajo de el, tomo una de mis piernas y la coloco alrededor de su cintura,hice lo mismo con la otra mientras me acariciaba de sur a norte,apretandome el trasero  
-hasta ahora, solo hemos estado jugando-dijo mirándome a los ojos-no hare nada que no desees que suceda  
Comence de nuevo a excitarme al sentir sus caricias  
-Derek-trate de hablar con calma  
-es tu decision-continuo sin dejar de mirarme  
No era justo!! Sus manos estaban recorriendome deseosas al igual que su lengua que jugueteaba en mi oido, lo abrace con fuerza y dije mordiendo su boca por cada palabra que mencione:  
-quiero …tenerte…. Dentro… de… mi-  
Y lo bese furiosamente, sintiendo sus colmillos peligrosamente escondidos, no queria que me viera como un jovencito debil o delicado, tenia que demostrarle que deseaba tener un sexo rudo y salvaje con el, que estaba dispuesto a que me poseyera de la forma que el quisiera, no era una mujer como todas sus conquistas anteriores, tampoco sabia si habia sido el unico chico que estuvo en su cama, lo unico que me importaba, era que el me gustaba, muchisimo,Derek hacia que mis sentidos se alertaran ante cualquier mirada, palabra, roce o situacion en la que estuvieramos juntos.  
Sabia que la atraccion era mutua.  
Y queria disfrutarlo con toda la intensidad de la pasion que nos estaba envolviendo  
Derek tomo un bote de lubricante que tenia en un cajon de su mesa de noche, lo abrio, colocandolo en sus manos, bajo hasta mi entrada y comenzo a prepararme, senti uno de sus dedos penetrarme y yo jadee algo asustado,cerrando mis ojos.  
-shhh, relájate-me pidio  
-eso trato  
-solo disfruta  
-lo se pero...se siente…raro  
-eso es malo o bueno?-pregunto con una sonrisa de burla   
-raro bueno-respire algo agitado-jamas...jamas habia sentido algo asi-  
-y se pondra mejor-me susurro el al oido, insertando un segundo dedo en mi interior tratando de abrirme, gemi desesperadamente, realmente se sentia muy bien, arañe su espalda despacio  
-fuck!!-dije agitado  
-eso trato-respondio el con sarcasmo  
-Derek-gemi al sentir los movimientos-  
Sus besos en mi piel eran demandantes y fieros, como si deseara proclamarme de su propiedad solamente, estaba haciéndome perder la razón, jale su cabello obligándolo a besarme, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, el atrapo mi boca sin piedad e introduje mi lengua en respuesta, recorri su cavidad disfrutándola, sin dejar de acariciar casi lastimar su piel, el tercero de sus dedos estaba en mi y yo gemia como loco al sentirlo  
-joder!!follame ya-pedia deseoso  
-tranquilo-decia casi en el mismo estado de desesperación que yo-  
-no me haras daño, poseeme ahora-  
-no desesperes-  
-Derek!!-demande mordiendo su cuello-hazlo ya o te juro que me voy a venir   
Su risa inundo mis sentidos, el estaba sumamente divertido con torturarme de esta manera, tomo de nuevo el frasco de lubricante, tomo un condon del mismo cajón, entregandomelo  
-ponmelo-me pidió  
Yo me incorpore un poco, tome la bolsa , abriéndola con mis dientes, “extra largos” decía en el frente, me estremeci al leerlo, y mas cuando lo coloque en el, le quedaba algo justo, tomó el lubricante y lo puso en su falo.  
El lobo se acomodo entre mis piernas, tomando ambas con sus brazos, creo que estaba a punto de arrepentirme de haberle pedido que me follara ya que solo al mirarlo pensaba:   
“por dios, este tipo me va a partir a la mitad”  
Jale aire nervioso, mientras el no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, sentí como poco a poco iba entrando en mi, que solo hice una mueca de dolor con una enorme “o” en mi boca, dolia mas de lo que me lo había imaginado, técnicamente me estaba empalando y eso créanlo, no es nada bonito, gemi con fuerza una y otra vez tratando de mitigar el dolor  
-estas bien?-me pregunto al ver mis gestos  
Yo solo asentí muchas veces con las manos en mi boca tratando de no gritar   
-relajate..-me pidió con una sonrisa  
Yo suspire hondamente, podia sentirlo unido a mi, se acerco a besarme y yo cerre los ojos, tratando de no perderme uno solo de los momentos que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando, Derek comenzó a moverse despacio, queria que me acostumbrara a su intromisión, mis sentidos comenzaron a despertar, el dolor fue pasando y el placer volvio con mas brios, el vaivén de sus caderas era delicioso, el peso de su cuerpo en mi, era increíble, volvi a besarlo con pasión intensa, todo era tan surreal, ni en los mas calientes sueños se comparaban con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, entraba y salía de mi, sintiendo como golpeaba sobre mi piel, tomo mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme sincronizadamente con sus embistes, encontró por arte de magia mi punto exacto al amar.  
-ahiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Justo ahí!!-le grite desgarrando su piel-   
El redoblo sus fuerzas para satisfacerme  
Yo jadeaba sin parar y mis quejidos se hicieron mas sonoros  
-mas-pedia entre gemidos-..dame …mas-  
Derek obedecia mis ordenes cual esclavo sexual, me estaba llevando a un mundo prohibido de éxtasis y gloria, que me olvide de inhibiciones y grite tan fuerte como pude, la cama se movía peligrosamente ante sus movimientos, creo que varios clamores como: “si!!, asi, oh dios, Derek eres bueno!! No pares, “ mezcladas con algunas palabras altisonantes comenzaron a brotar de mi boca, lo tome por la nuca tratando de moverme a su ritmo, eso lo hizo enloquecer, ya que me decía al oído entre fuertes jadeos  
-te sientes tan bien-  
Yo no pude contestarle, mis caderas se movían con el, era tan intenso, mi orgasmo estaba por llegar, lo sentía como se formaba en mi interior  
-Derek!!-grite gimiendo- me…me vengo  
El por respuesta apuro mas el empuje, deseando que gozara mi corrida, la cual llego golpeándome con fuerza,espesa y caliente sobre el, segundo despues, sentí la suya dentro de mi, creo que vi el Nirvana en ese instante, cerre los ojos para disfrutarlo, Hale salio de mi y mi corazón volvia a su ritmo normal, sentí como el tomaba el edredón y lo colocaba alrededor mio, estaba sumamente cansado para agradecerle lo delicioso que había sido que comencé a quedarme dormido, notando que el se recostaba a un lado mio , durmiendo a su vez.  
Al dia siguiente, me desperte con una sonrisa de idiota que no me quitaba nadie,mas no habia señal de mi compañero, eso no me gusto y no es que esperara que Derek estuviera a lado mio abrazandome y todo cual pelicula romantica, pero al menos no queria sentirme como mujer usada que me incorpore llamandole  
-Derek  
El entro a la habitacion, mirándome:  
-tienes el sueño pesado  
-que horas son?-pregunte bebiendo una botella de agua que estaba en el buro  
-las 10 de la mañana  
-que??-dije asustado incorporándome en la cama-por dios!!mi padre estara histerico  
Derek por respuesta, se sento frente a mi mirándome fijamente  
-¿es todo lo que vas a decir? “¿mi padre esta histérico?”  
Creo que no entendia lo que estaba pasando  
-pues…¿soy un adolescente y debo llegar a casa en la noche?-conteste en forma de pregunta, como si tanteara saber si era la respuesta correcta  
Hale bufo molesto y se levanto  
-anda, te llevo a casa-dijo caminando hacia la salida del cuarto  
-que? No…bueno…no aun-pedi al momento  
El volteo mirándome  
-es que …yo-dije tapándome con el edredón, ya que aun estaba desnudo-anoche…lo de anoche  
Derek se cruzo de brazos como esperando una respuesta, yo suspire pesadamente, todo aquello era muy raro, horas antes, estábamos como animales amándonos y ahora no podia verlo a la cara  
-yo…yo disfrute mucho lo de anoche…fue increíble, no se como explicártelo sin sonar cursi o que digas “ joder, este niño es un ridículo romántico” pero..el hecho es….que me gustas…me gustas muchísimo y deseaba mucho que sucediera-  
Hale solo esbozo media sonrisa, parecía divertido de oir mi explicación  
-algo mas?-pregunto como si nada  
-que…me hubiera gustado despertar y no estar solo-dije en reclamo, el se acerco a mi sin dejar de perder el contacto visual, se agacho hasta mi boca y la atrapo en un apasionado beso, yo lo atraje mas hacia mi con mis manos en su cabello, me encantaba esa barba, solia raspar de una forma sexy  
-lamento eso-se disculpo el acariciando mi rostro-no volverá a suceder de nuevo, a la próxima estare aqui-  
-quieres…¿quieres decir que volveremos a dormir juntos??-pregunte asombrado  
-solo si tu lo deseas  
-claro que si!!!-respondi entusiasmado-absolutamente es un si en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque eso fue, rematadamente sensual y hot, y sexy pero además…  
-Stiles-me interrumpio el  
-dime?  
-debo llevarte a casa-  
-cierto-respondi yo volviendo a recordar a mi progenitor- mi padre, por Dios…mi padre va a matarme!!  
-esperemos que no, despues debemos ir con Deaton, Scott me mando mensaje, nos están esperando-  
Yo me levante con el edredón enredado a mi cintura, como si fuera un capullo de mariposa, Hale me miro extrañado mientras yo buscaba mi ropa que estaba regada por el suelo  
-que demonios haces??-cuestiono mirándome  
-vistiendome-respondi uniendo la palabra con la acción-porque si llego a casa desnudo, creo que papá me manda a un internado militar-  
-hablo de porque te cubres, anoche te vi desnudo  
Le mire pensando en lo que había dicho y tenia toda la razón, que avente la colcha lejos de mi  
-cierto-dije vistiéndome  
-mucho mejor, me gusta esa vista-sonrio perversamente Derek  
Media hora despues, el me llevo a casa, papá me regaño diciéndome que tenia que haberle avisado, yo medio menti diciéndole que habíamos estado con el lobo en su hogar viendo películas, y técnicamente mis palabras no estaban exentas de verdad ya que si había estado con el, solo que a solas y revolcándonos como animales en celo  
Si…es un hecho, me voy a condenar en el infierno  
Despues de la perorata que los padres suelen decir cuando uno llega tarde y despues terminan calmándose, me ofrecio hacerme de almorzar, comimos juntos y en cuanto le despedi ya que entraba a trabajar, subi a mi habitación, en cuanto cerre la puerta, Derek estaba detrás de la misma  
-aaaaah-dije despacio-nunca me acostumbrare a que te aparezcas de esa manera  
-tardaste demasiado-me regaño el con los brazos cruzados  
-perdon, mi padre se pone algo intenso, se fue ya a trabajar, asi que, me duchare y nos vamos a la veterinaria-  
-te espero  
-ok, ponte comodo-le sonreí  
El se sento en mi cama mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarme  
-tu amigo Dan estará ahí-dijo Hale con tono molesto  
Yo sonreí adentro del closet que era en donde estaba, me divertían sus celos.  
-ah, es cierto-respondi como si nada  
-tu y el-comenzo a preguntar- se…llevan bien verdad?  
-algo asi  
-tiene un bonito auto  
-si, no esta mal  
-aunque no es suyo  
-Derek ya habíamos hablado de esto-dije como si no importara  
-ya lo se pero…solo…me interesa saber tu opinión-  
-mi opinión?-pregunte cerrando la puerta de mi armario  
El me miro a los ojos  
-te gusta?  
-el auto?  
-Dan-  
-no!!!  
-en serio?  
-a ver espera…anoche dormi contigo porque el me encanta y como no puedo tenerlo, te tuve a ti, no seas tonto!!-le regañe despues del sarcasmo  
-entonces porque…  
-Derek, tu dormiste con una mujer y ella llevaba mi camisa puesta, creo que eso es mas desagradable que pasear en un Lamborghini-reclame  
Hale se levanto yendo hacia mi  
-lo hice porque me habias dejado sumamente excitado, y le pedi que usara tu camisa para creer que eras tu-  
Eso, no lo había visto venir, era un buen argumento  
-pero no era yo-dije acercándome a el  
-lo se…pero siempre quise tenerte-  
-o sea que me deseabas?  
Derek asintió sin hablar  
-vaya...parece que si levanto pasiones-sonrei orgulloso de mi mismo  
-no tientes a tu suerte  
-ok lo siento-sonrei-ademas…ahora tengo novio  
Derek hizo un gesto de extrañeza  
-y quien es??  
-pues tu ,tonto…daaah!!-respondi  
-soy tu novio??-pregunto creo bastante preocupado  
-por supuesto…acaso pensabas que me ibas a follar sin ser mi pareja oficial, olvídalo, eres mi novio  
El lobo solo hizo una mueca como de “pues ya que”, yo tome mi ropa y me dirigi al baño  
-y que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Derek  
-de?  
-como tu novio  
-que acaso nunca has tenido una relación?  
-de joven, si, mas no duro mucho, ahora dista mucho de tener a alguien conmigo, asi que,¿que tengo que hacer?  
-Te refieres a que si tengo una lista o una cartilla?  
Derek solo se encogio de hombros aceptando, realmente yo tampoco había tenido una relación con nadie, asi que no tenia reglas o algo por el estilo  
-ok-dije pensativo- veamos…no puedes salir con nadie mas-  
-o sea,¿¿ cero mujeres??  
-bromeas??-pregunte molesto  
-disculpa…sigue  
-bueno, tienes que llamarme o mandarme mensajes-  
-no lo hare  
-podemos saltarnos esa-  
-bien  
Yo resople recargándome en la puerta del baño pensando  
-salir conmigo en una cita-  
-como la que pasamos hace días?  
-no estuvo buena verdad??-pregunte haciendo un guiño de desagrado  
-no realmente  
-descuida, ya mejoraremos, pues…también puedes llamarme con apelativos cariñosos-  
-no pasara-dijo Derek decidido  
-ok, puedes ir por mi a la escuela  
-tu padre me mata si me ve ahí, además de tus amigos-  
-o sea que técnicamente no se lo diremos a nadie?-pregunte molesto-  
-porque ….-comento el- no vemos como funciona esto poco a poco y despues se lo decimos a los demás, Stiles, si tu y yo terminamos peleando, como se que pasara, tus amigos me odiaran y no quiero discutir con adolescentes-  
-yo soy un adolescente-le recordé  
-pero tu eres mas sexy-sonrio el alabándome  
-si …seguro..ok, supongo que tienes razón, lo mantendremos bajo perfil hasta que …veamos que sucede-  
-bien  
-de acuerdo…noches de sexo...hay que tener cuidado, puede ser tu casa, o la mia si mi padre no esta, como escuchaste, soy muy griton y no quiero que los vecinos digan: “están matando a ese chico”  
Derek rio asintiendo  
-hecho-  
-por lo demás…creo que funcionara-  
-esperemos-acepto el y nos dimos un apretón de manos como sellando un trato  
-bien, me doy una ducha y nos vamos  
-aquí te espero  
Me quite la camisa que traía y me mire al espejo, como lo previ, tenia moretones en mi cuello y pecho, producto de los intensos besos de mi flamante pareja.  
-parece que me dio lepra-dije con cara de angustia al espejo, Hale me miraba detrás mio   
-tomalo como un trofeo de mi parte-  
-no seas cretino-le golpee con mi ropa-enseguida salgo  
-bien-acepto el alejándose de mi, mas yo había dejado la puerta abierta del baño y despues de la primera vez, me parecía sumamente mas fácil desnudarme frente a el, Derek no me perdia de vista y yo sonreí coquetamente llamándolo con mi dedo hacia mi  
-me acompañas, grandote?  
Por respuesta, se quito su chaqueta diciendo   
-seguro, baby-

 

Hola!! gracias por seguir mi historia, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero aqui me tienen dando lata  
XD espero que les guste el chapter y creo que un par de episodios mas, terminare este fic que me ha dado muchas satisfacciones  
que dicen? m regalan un comentario o un kudo?  
se los agradeceria bastante  
hasta pronto  
Rey Kon


	10. Chapter 10

Creo que tardamos en la ducha mas de lo que habíamos considerado., de nuevo habíamos tenido intimidad de manera salvaje y apasionada, perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces me beso, acaricio y succiono mi piel que me hizo perderme en sus labios en cuanto me recorria,ahí pude darme cuenta que era mas fácil estar con él despues de la primera vez,habia sido perfecto, nos besamos bajo el agua y yo acaricie su rostro regalándole sonrisas ante su mirada, simplemente, era un hombre lobo muy hermoso, fui el primero en dejar la ducha ya que se nos estaba haciendo tarde, con reticencia me dejo ir, enrede una toalla alrededor mio y salí del baño. Derek se quedo un poco mas, En cuanto pude, revise mi celular y tenia como 5 llamadas perdidas de Scott, no las escuche por obvias razones, ya que acababa de descubrir que tener sexo en el baño, era orgásmico, increíble y mas con mi guapo novio.  
Me vesti rápido, le mande un mensaje a papá de que estaría con Scott toda la tarde y quizás la noche, el me recordó que estaría en la comisaria hasta el otro dia, asi que me sugeria que durmiera con mi amigo.  
Creo que ustedes estan pensando lo mismo que yo  
Era mejor dormir con Derek que con Scott, ya que eso significaba toneladas de buen sexo toda la noche  
Oh si!! La vida era realmente buena conmigo  
Salimos de casa y entramos al auto de mi chico que se habia quedao aparcado a pocos metros para no levantar sospechas  
-eso debemos repetirlo-dije aun bastante entusiasmado cuando aborde su vehiculo para ir a la reunion en el consultorio de Deaton  
-no estuvo mal-dijo Derek en tono presuntoso manejando   
-estuvo asombroso!!!  
-si, bueno, no me quejo  
-ah vamos, date algo de crédito!!  
Hale me miro con sorpresa, obviamente el pensaba que le estaba alabando sus cualidades amatorias  
-hablas de ti?  
-por supuesto!!-sonrei feliz- no me vas a negar que soy muy buen amante  
El solo movio la cabeza ambiguamente  
-hey!!-quise saber-lo soy?  
-claro  
-en verdad?  
-bueno…el sexo es cuestión de practica, se mejora con el tiempo  
OUUUCH…..!!!!!  
Alguien mas quiere patear mi autoestima? Esta en el piso la pobre, aprovechen.  
-no se como tomar eso-dije algo picado- ¿soy o no bueno?  
-para que quieres saber??  
-porque soy tu novio  
-de nuevo esa palabra-bufo de malas  
¿Que rayos le estaba pasando?? Hace apenas unos minutos no podia dejar de tocarme y besarme y ahora,¿contestaba de esa manera? Creo que tenia un ataque de síndrome de Cretinol  
-bien…vale, no volveré a decirla-dije cruzándome de brazos y volteando hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje  
-Stiles…¿porque no te relajas?-me pidió- solo disfrutalo sin etiquetas,¿ de acuerdo?  
-ok-  
Obviamente me habia bajado los animos hasta el inframundo, Derek es mas idiota de lo que piensan, el me miraba de reojo sin saber como retomar la platica, por fortuna, llegamos al consultorio, bajamos del auto y el me detuvo  
-entonces….¿quedamos en que no se lo diremos a nadie, verdad?-me pregunto dudoso  
-que cosa?  
-bueno…eso..  
-que es eso?-pregunte mirándole  
-eh…lo nuestro, nuestro nuevo estatus  
-no Derek…no pienso decir nada-respondi safandome de su agarre y entramos hacia donde Deaton, todos estaban ahí, incluso Dan, el cual me miro al yo entrar delante de Derek, Scott hizo lo mismo observándome con sorpresa, no tenia idea del porque de la cara de mi amigo  
Era una combinación de sorpresa, asombro y un “iuk” mezclados.  
-hola-dije juntando mis manos y frotándolas por el nervio de llegar tan tarde-  
-los esperábamos mas temprano-dijo el doc llamándonos la atencion  
-si, bueno, algo se nos atravesó-respondi titubeante y pensé “un enorme hombre lobo bastante caliente ” y de pronto recordé que el no pensaba que yo fuera buen amante que respondi- pero no volverá a pasar-  
Derek solo me miro de reojo,eso espero le confirmaba que estaba furioso con el, Dan se levanto hasta mí tomando mis hombros, se veia algo triste, sentí como mi flamante “novio” se tensaba ante la cercanía de mi amigo  
-lamento haberte llevado de carnada-me pidió   
-descuida  
-no debi hacerlo  
-Dan..no importa-  
-pudieron haberte lastimado-  
-hey hey mírame, estoy vivo estoy bien, soy Stiles, técnicamente me ha pasado de todo en mi vida y sigo de pie, dame crédito,nada pasa de acuerdo? Lamento haberte ocultado quienes somos pero…no podemos permitir que tu manada nos aniquile  
-ellos solo quieren a Derek-me respondio tomando mi mano- es una venganza personal  
-y porque? Que les he hecho?-pregunto Hale en tono enojado jalándome hacia el y colocandome detrás de su cuerpo-y porque querían usar a Stiles como carnada?  
-porque pensamos que era tu pareja  
-pues no lo es-replico Derek al momento-si quieren llegar a mi, aquí me tienen, no necesitan buscar a nadie mas, nadie es mi debilidad y es estúpido que piensen que tengo una-  
-ok ya entendimos!!-reclame- a ti solo te importas tu mismo,creo que eso ya lo captaron.  
-todos tenemos un punto débil-interrumpio Deaton-y nosotros les hicimos creer que era Stiles, por lo tanto, si Darien desea llegar a ti, vendrán por el-me señalo en doc.  
-por eso dije que era una mala idea!!-reclamo el lobo amargado- Stiles No es mi debilidad  
-yo se lo habia dicho a mi padre, pero despues tu apareciste con el en el bar y ordeno que te siguiéramos-le respondio Dan-tu nos demostraste lo importante que el es para…  
-fue una actuación-le interrumpio Derek- lo hice solo para descubrir a tu manada, déjenlo fuera de esto y si desean pelea..  
-ellos vendrán-respondio el chico- pero no por ti, por el, ayer mi padre se quedo sin 3 aliados, pero solo el es suficiente para poder lastimarte a Stiles y Derek, esa es su misión principal  
-debemos detenerlo-dijo Scott con decisión- no podemos permitir que lo hagan, Stiles sigue siendo la carnada principal-  
-exacto, y esta noche les aseguro que vendrán por el-  
-pues los estaremos esperando-respondio Hale decidido-  
-y que es lo que haremos?-pregunto Lydia nerviosa  
-pienso que a Darien le conviene un trueque, dejar a ambos en paz, por la vida de su hijo  
Dan comenzo a reir  
-ustedes no conocen a mi padre, su misión es mas importante que otra cosa, y yo soy materia reemplazable, no le interesa lo que suceda conmigo, acabar con el hijo de Talia es su objetivo-  
-pues en ese caso, los esperaremos y los enfrentaremos-respondio Scott  
Deaton decidio dividir el equipo, habia ideado un plan pero para eso, tenia que trabajar con la mitad de nosotros y la veterinaria no era lugar para empezar una pelea asi que, le pidió a Derek que me llevara a casa, mi padre no iba a estar y para poder emboscarlos necesitaban tiempo y un lugar neutral, aunque destruyeran mi patrimonio no importaba, al fin que el pobre de Stiles era el que iba a sufrir la regañada si es que una manada de lobos sub desarrollados destruían mi hogar.  
Asi de mala y cambiante es mi suerte  
Scott, Derek, Lydia, Dan y yo fuimos asignados a la casa, los demás se quedaron con Deaton, en la segunda fase del plan, llegamos a mi humilde morada y técnicamente me llevaron resguardado entre todos hacia adentro  
-podrian alejarse de mi? Me dan claustrofobia-la verdad no soporto que la gente este tan pegada a mi cuerpo,Dan me abrazo y Derek le quito la mano de un grosero manotazo  
-lo escuchaste? no le gusta que lo toquen-mando molesto  
Mi amigo solo miro confundido el ataque del mayor cuando saque las llaves de mis jeans para abrir la puerta  
-escuchen, no creo que sea necesario que destruyamos todo cuando lleguen ellos, no se, ¿creen que podrían pelear en el jardín? O quizás en la calle, si no es mucho..  
-Stiles!!-interrumpio Scott- abre rápido  
-ok ok, sabes que no puedo trabajar bajo presión  
Entramos todos y mis amigos comenzaron a revisar y cerrar las puertas del lugar, eran ya casi las 4 de la tarde, Dan se quedo conmigo en la sala  
-asi que…aquí vives?-me pregunto  
Yo solo me encogi de hombros y abri los brazos como diciendo: asi es.  
-es muy linda  
-bueno, no es Francia pero funciona para mi  
-se respira calor de hogar  
-si, bueno…mi padre es el encargado de eso, solo somos el y yo pero…asi lo considero y se que siempre puedo contar con papá para cualquier problema  
-eres afortunado  
-yo también lo creo-sonrei  
Dan miraba las fotos de cuando yo era niño y sonreía al verme  
-no has cambiado mucho  
-si, bueno, sigo siendo esquelético pero ahora me puse mas guapo  
-sin dudarlo-dijo mi amigo mirándome y honestamente me hizo sonrojar, Lydia bajo junto con Scott diciendo:  
-todo esta perfectamente cerrado  
-ahora debemos esperar la noche…  
-y que hacemos por mientras?-pregunte  
-deberiamos comer algo-sugirio la chica  
-buena idea, tu prepara algo  
-yo??-volteo ella ofendida hacia Scott-solo porque soy la única mujer que esta aquí, debo meterme a la cocina?  
-b..ueno…-  
-ni lo pienses, si tienes hambre, saca tus dotes culinarias y prepara algo de comer, y yo sere quien te supervise-  
Mi mejor amigo no pudo hacer mas que asentir obediente y camino rumbo a la cocina con Lydia detrás de el  
-donde esta Derek?-les pregunte  
-revisando el exterior-  
No me quedo mas que rodar los ojos, le pedi a Dan que acompañaramos a los demás a la cocina, no sabia si ir con Hale o dejarlo a solas, su actitud era bastante contrastante y no sabia como iba a reaccionar, no queria atosigarlo con mi presencia además de que realmente no tenia idea de donde estaba parado con el, Scott preparo algo rápido y comenzamos a poner la mesa, Derek no regresaba y yo me preocupe, me ofreci a buscarlo y subi las escaleras llamándole, revise cada habitación y al ir a la mia, lo encontré delante de la ventana muy serio  
-hey…vamos a comer algo…¿vienes?  
El no respondio  
-sabes, Scott no es el mejor cocinero del mundo pero te aseguro que se ve bastante decente lo que cocino, tiene mi aprobación y necesitas alimentarte por si Darien…  
-no tengo hambre-me respondio en su tono de “deja de hablarme”  
Yo suspire cansado de lo mismo, asentí e iba a dejarlo solo cuando el dijo:  
-¿porque estas hablándole?  
-perdona?-pregunte confundido  
-tu sabes a lo que me refiero  
-eh…no… podrias ser mas especifico?-  
-Dan  
-que hay con el?  
-lo tratas tan amablemente como si no supieras que le gustas-  
-y?  
-como “¿y?”  
-Derek…es mi amigo  
-genial, gran amigo tienes  
-oye, si mal no recuerdo, tu dejaste en claro en la mañana que tu y yo no tenemos una relación si no que tuvimos momentos juntos, ¿porque no puedo hablarle a una persona que me considera su amigo?  
-a el le atraes, esta dispuesto a pelear con su propio padre por ti, además, yo no confio en el, pero decidiste traerlo  
-Deaton lo sugirió  
-pudiste negarte-  
-pero no quise, porque Dan no me ha hecho nada, al contrario me salvo mi vida y....¿te estoy dando explicaciones de mis actos??-dije contrariado- en verdad debo dejar de actuar como la novia apaleada que si ve al abusivo fortachon que la…  
Mas Derek de dos pasos se acerco a mi y me robo un intenso beso, yo me quede contrariado pero se lo respondi enseguida tomándolo del rostro y dejando que su lengua invadiera mi interior  
-no lo quiero cerca de ti-me pidió en un jadeo aun mordiendo mis labios  
-ok-solo dije dócilmente atontado por perderme en su boca  
-es en serio, si se vuelve a acercar a ti, lo mato  
-me encanta ese sentido psicópata tuyo  
-eres mi novio , o no?-me pregunto hablándome sensualmente   
-soy tu ama de llaves, tu mayordomo y hasta tu pariente si eso quieres-respondi volviéndolo a besar y sintiendo como me levantaba del trasero hacia su rostro volviéndonos a fundir en una intensa y apasionada sesión de caricias y besos extremos, la voz de Lydia nos volvio a traer a la realidad, nos estaba llamando y parecía que estaba subiendo las escaleras, le pedi a Derek que me bajara y que sacara sus manos de mi camiseta, Sali agitadísimo de mi habitación con el detrás de mi  
-heeey!!-dije tapándome los labios que de seguro estaban mas carmesí que los de ella –pasa algo?  
-Scott me mando a buscarlos, no podemos dejarlos a solas o se medio matan  
-es verdad, sabes que no me llevo nada bien con este guiñapo-respondio Derek con una falsa sonrisa  
-guiñapo?-repeti yo   
-por favor, dejen de pelear y es hora de comer, vamos-  
Seguimos a la chica y en cuanto ella se volteo, yo le di un manotazo en el hombro a mi novio y el respondio robándome un beso, yo me aparte asustado de que Lydia nos descubriera, se suponía que el ocultarlo de los demás era cosa de el y no queria presionarlo tan pronto pero le divertia meterme en aprietos, llegamos a la cocina y Scott tenia ya la comida servida  
-sera mejor reponer fuerzas, no sabemos que nos traiga la noche  
-absolutamente-dije sentándome a lado de Dan pero Derek me recorrio con una sola mano y se sento entre ambos, mi amigo lo miro ya que se notaba a leguas la provocación, Hale solo respondio  
-este sitio me gusta-dijo dandole una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de 4.50  
El chico solo le regreso el gesto y comenzamos a comer calladamente, cada uno pensando en los peligros que podia traer la noche.

 

 

 

Hola.disculpen la tardanza, pero ya actualize XD  
me regalan un kudo?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto...

Comíamos en un tenso silencio, Dan y Derek solo se veian de reojo uno al otro en un intento por provocarse, si yo me estiraba a tomar la sal, mi amigo se apresuraba a dármela más mi flamante novio se la quitaba de las manos para colocarla en mi mano y no de forma galante, Hale suele ser bastante tosco  
-ouch-reclamab yo mas su mirada me indicaba que no fuera una niña mariposa y que me quedara callado-este…gracias Derek-el solo respondía con un sordo gruñido..si…asi es de lindo..  
Y así pasó también con la servilleta, el agua y creo que hasta una pieza de pan fue motivo de intensas miradas de odio que se dedicaban uno al otro.  
Scott parecía también percibirlo así que antes de terminar, carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.  
-bueno…creo que debemos tener a Stiles en resguardo por si las cosas se salen de control-  
-soy la damisela en desgracia de nuevo-dije con ironía aventando a la mesa mi servilleta.  
-y con dos guapos príncipes a tu rescate-completo Lydia con una sonrisa burlona ya que también se había dado cuenta del pleito personal de ambos aunque un ciego pudo haber percibido que aquello era una guerra declarada.  
Si, sé que me escucho presuntuoso al decir que dos guapos chicos pelean por mí pero…¡no me importa! ¡¡Realmente estoy disfrutando esto!!  
-no sé de qué hablas-negué fingiendo que no estaba enterado de nada alzando mis hombros, creo que deberían darme un Oscar por buen actor-pero el tenerme en el sótano, no creo que sea una buena idea, ¿qué tal si pierden la pelea?  
-gracias por la confianza!!-reclamo Scott  
-sabes que confío en ti al cien, amigo, pero ellos son realmente fuertes y ni que decir de feos-  
-eso es cierto-secundo Derek-no sabemos si saldremos bien librados, si Stiles se queda en el sótano, podrían llegar a el y despedazarlo  
-hey!!no pongas esas imágenes en mi mente o no habrá psicólogo que las saque-replique al momento  
-yo mismo pelee con ellos y sé que son demasiado fuertes, si vienen dispuesto a matarme…  
-Derek!!-dije asustado  
-prefiero saber que alguien te llevara a un lugar seguro-continuo sin hacer caso de mi tono de alarma  
-no voy a irme ¿ok? No voy a dejarte aquí, eres mi nov…-Derek tosió deteniendo mi perorata-eres mi…eres un ..buen…compañero casi amigo de nosotros… aunque jamás nos hemos llevado bien …pero que intentamos ser parte de un equipo …-parlotee sin sentido-y …eso es lo…que ..nosotros…todos, como una sociedad…americana y de buenas costumbres debe hacer con cada ciudadano que..es parte de…  
-si, si , ya te entendí, ya cállate-dijo mi novio molesto y me alegro que me callara o iba a terminar cantando el himno nacional, suelo hablar como perico cuando me entran los nervios,¡¡como ahora!! Asi que siéntanse libres de callarme, shh, silencio Stiles, listo!! Lo hice por ustedes..eh…ok…bien…pues..continuo..  
-yo llevare a Stiles a un lugar seguro-se apresuró a ofrecer Dan  
-no lo haras-respondio Hale  
-si lo hare-  
-tu eres parte de ellos, lo terminaras llevando con tu padre  
-que acaso no estoy de su parte?  
-yo no confío en ti  
-Stiles y Scott lo hacen  
-por supuesto que no!!-  
-es obvio que si, por eso estoy aquí, o ¿no es asi?-  
Mi amigo y yo solo nos miramos sin poder contestarle a Dan, ya que la mirada de Derek no era de lo más amable, yo por obvias razones no iba a abrir la boca, así que me limite a rascar mi cabeza como suelo hacer cuando estoy nervioso y Scott solo tartamudeaba cosas como “si..claro..ya sabes”-  
-no pueden confiar en este-nos regañó el mayor-lo acabamos de conocer  
-pero ayudo a Stiles-respondio Lydia-se puso en contra de su padre y manada por ayudarlo  
-quizas sea una trampa  
-¿una trampa?-cuestiono Dan molesto por la desconfianza-¿con que motivo?  
-para que bajemos la guarida, dejarte solo con él y así poder llevarlo a tu padre-dijo Derek sin titubear  
-eso jamás lo haría  
-¿y porque no?  
-porque Stiles me gusta mucho y pretendo salir con él en cuanto todo esto acabe-  
Creo que se imaginaran el silencio extra incomodo que se formó en la mesa, todos me veían de diferente manera, Scott como diciendo “¿¿es en serio??”, Lydia que parecía que su lado fujoshi había despertado y con una sonrisa de “que lindos!!!” no se borraba de su rostro hasta nos daba su bendición, Dan que con su mirada fija en mi me gritaban un: “me gustas “ y de todos aquellos, el que no se dignaba a verme, era Derek,que parecía extremadamente furioso con nuestro amigo y sin que los demás lo notaran,coloque mi mano en su muslo izquierdo para calmarlo pero él se levantó en cuanto lo toque  
-suerte con eso-respondió a Dan con desdén saliendo de la cocina  
Scott solo me miro sin decir nada y yo resople no sabiendo como tomar aquella actitud  
-creo que se incomodó por lo de ustedes-dijo Lydia tratando de calmar la tensión-pero dime…en serio te gusta Stiles??  
-hey-reclame-ya basta con eso, ayúdenme a levantar los platos o mi padre va a matarme  
-claro-se ofreció Dan al momento- y Stiles…lo que dije..  
-hablemos después, ¿te parece?-corte al instante-cuando…todo esto acabe  
-seguro-me sonrió  
Limpiamos la cocina, y según el plan de Scott, yo tenía que permanecer en el sótano resguardado cual regalo navideño, si las cosas se salían de control , tenía que irme del lugar con Lydia, había colocado de centinelas a Dan, Derek, Lydia y el mismo en las habitaciones superiores, fui hacia mi refugio esperando que Derek bajara para hablar con él, pero pasaron las horas y el amargado lobo no se dignaba en aparecer, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje que él ignoró, que grosero, y eso que me esforcé en que los emoticones lucieran simpáticos, así que hice lo que todo adolescente molesto, mande más de 30 mensajitos uno detrás de otro dispuesto a enloquecerlo o mínimo que bajara a reclamarme  
Y Eureka! Funcionó a la perfección, escuche la puerta del sótano abrirse y las pisadas de Derek bajando  
-deja de mandar mensajes!!-me reclamó furioso  
-pero funciono, estas aquí-dije tranquilo-  
-debo volver a mi puesto, está por anochecer y no podemos bajar la guardia  
-podemos hablar?-ofrecí moviéndome un poco del ruinoso sofá en donde estaba sentado, mi padre lo conservó por motivos personales en el sótano junto a la máquina de lavado  
-de que?-preguntó en un claro tono molesto  
-¿podrías sentarte? Me dolerá el cuello mirándote hacia arriba  
Derek rodeo los ojos pero se sentó a mi lado, trate de ser espontáneamente romántico y lo bese más Derek solo me miró de malas y no aceptó mi gesto  
Ouch…esto es más frio que Siberia  
Volví a mi sitio resoplando y diciendo  
-ok, ya capte-  
Derek no dijo ni media palabra  
-escucha-continúe-esto no va a funcionar si nosotros no…  
-nunca va a funcionar-reclamó al momento  
-¿como?  
-tu y yo jamás podemos funcionar Stiles, es ilógico-  
-¿porque lo dices?  
-porque somos muy diferentes  
-claro! Todas las parejas lo son  
-no somos pareja  
-tuvimos sexo y en mi clase de biología me enseñaron que las especies se aparean en parejas  
-de acuerdo solo fue sexo-  
-solo fue…-reclamé pero rectifique-ok…vale, si solo fue sexo para ti, ¿qué más da que Dan quiera salir conmigo?  
Ja!!! punto para mí, Derek no supo que contestar,se quedo en silencio buscando una respuesta lógica y como es normal, esta no llegó  
¡¡Acepta que te enloquezco, lobo amargado!!  
-eh?-insistí volviendo a la carga-no creo que te interese que Dan quiera tener una relación conmigo si lo que tu y yo tuvimos fue…simple sexo…-  
-¿tu quieres tener una relación con el?-preguntó en un tono seco  
-Derek, yo quiero una relación contigo…pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo si tu no lo quieres…y no vamos a acostarnos cada vez que quieras…no es justo para mi… y tampoco para ti…quizás…tu busques una hermosa chica con impresionante busto y..  
-no es eso-reclamó  
-y yo no puedo ignorar que alguien quiera tener una relación estable conmigo y rechazarla por satisfacerte a ti y..  
-osea que si deseas salir con el!!!-reclamó celoso  
-no!! Pero no sé porque te afecta tanto si no te intereso, además, si no es Dan, alguien más puede salir conmigo, y ¿que importa si tu no deseas nada?  
Derek no supo ni que responder más estaba muy serio y pensativo  
-bien..como sea-respondí cansado de todo aquello-ya no insistiré contigo  
Me levante decidido a alejarme de el, mas tomó mi mano e hizo que me sentara en su regazo, coloque ambas piernas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el me sostenía del trasero  
-se que es un error, pero…quiero estar contigo…no se como o si lo hare bien…ni siquiera recuerdo como es estar con alguien pero…  
-esta bien-sonrei-yo tampoco soy el amo y señor de las relaciones perfectas, Malía fue mi debut y despedida  
-no me la recuerdes-  
-la odias?-sonrei- ¿estabas celoso de mi novia?  
-Stiles-reclamo  
-ok, no mas mujeres-dije sonriendo-intentaremos tener una relación medianamente normal…¿de acuerdo? No habrá terceras personas…¿te parece?  
-de acuerdo-  
-me gustan las negociaciones-sonrei acercándome a el, y esta vez, aceptó mi beso de manera sensual, mis labios devoraron los suyos y su lengua entro a mi cavidad apoderándose de mi boca, entrelace mis brazos en su cuello mientras sus manos estaban ya dentro de mi camiseta explorando mi piel.  
-eres muy difícil-le reclame entre deliciosos besos  
-mira quien lo dice-sonreía sin dejar de acariciar mis labios con su lengua-  
-pero al menos yo no ardo en celos por culpa de Dan-respondí abriendo dos botones de su camisa y acariciando su pecho-  
-no estaba celoso  
-si lo estabas  
-claro que no  
-definitivamente lo estabas, extremadamente celoso  
-porque mejor no te callas?-me pidió abrazandome,recostándome sobre el mueble,y callándome a besos que solo me quedo rodear su cintura con mis piernas y perderme en su boca.  
En las habitaciones de la parte superior,nuestros amigos vigilaban la desierta calle que parecía, presentía algún funesto acontecimiento ya que nadie transitaba por ellas, Scott estaba en el cuarto de papá, Lydia en el contiguo y Dan en el mio, mirando las fotos que tenia arriba de la repisa, todo parecía extremadamente tranquilo, la luz del dia iba apagándose, dejando entrada a la noche.  
-Scott-hablo Lydia por teléfono a mi amigo que respondió extrañado  
-estoy a lado en la otra habitación-dijo-¿porque me llamas por celular?  
-ya lo se pero no pienso caminar hasta alla,dime, no te parece raro que no haya personas en la calle  
-si…ya lo había notado…  
-llámame paranoica…pero esto no es normal…parece una calle desierta-  
-bueno…quizás salieron…  
-¿todos?vamos Scott, no seas incoherente-  
-bueno Lydia!! No tengo idea de porque los vecinos no están en sus casas…  
-creo que debemos investigar  
-¿a cada hogar?  
-si..tengo un mal presentimiento-  
-no..no podemos hacerlo, además, ya anocheció y no podemos dejar a Stiles solo  
-esta con Derek y Dean, vayamos tu y yo o lo que es mejor, ire yo sola, nadie sospecharía de este rostro-dijo la chica señalando su propia cara  
-¿y que les vamos a decir? ¿Hola, han visto hombres lobo por aqui?  
-ya se me ocurrirá algo..anda…te espero en la entrada  
Scott solo resoplo molesto mas siguió a la chica,nosotros ya estábamos en las preliminares, quite la camisa de mi novio con premura mientras el besaba mi cuello  
-es un crimen que uses ropa-dije jadeando ya que su boca estaba mordiendo mi cuello, arañe su espalda al sentirlo-joder Derek!!me encanta que hagas eso  
-te encantan muchas cosas de mi  
-si pero no las digas, tengo una reputación que cuidar, que no sepan que soy un pasivo declarado!!-  
-trato hecho-respondio abriendo mis jeans y yo aplique la bendita frase de: “el lobo se comio a caperucita”,creo que ya no podría dejar de satisfacer los deseos de mi caliente chico, era un trabajo que disfrutaba plenamente y me encantaba estar con el.  
Scott salio de casa con Lydia, caminaron hacia la casa del vecino mientras nosotros teníamos una ardiente sesión de sexo en el sotano, Dan, como lycantropo que era, escucho y percibió que Derek y yo estábamos cual animales en celo y resoplo molesto de que el heredero de Talia, tuviese lo que el quería para si. Nuestros amigos llegaban a la primera casa y todo parecía normal, se asomaron por la ventana y la televisión estaba prendida  
-ven, alejémonos de aquí-pidió Scott  
-espera  
-Lydia!!nos pueden acusar de estar espiando y llamaran a la policía  
-el jefe es el papá de Stiles  
-¿y? no por eso dejara de llamar a nuestros padres  
-dame un momento  
-genial!!-reclamo el  
Lydia presentía que algo no estaba bien, camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa,llego hasta la puerta de la cocina en donde el vidrio de una ventana estaba hecho trizas  
-Scott!!-grito  
Mi amigo llego al momento, algo no marchaba bien, forzo la entrada, se introdujeron a la morada y con horror, ambos vieron que toda la familia había sido asesinada  
-oh por Dios!!!-dijo Lydia horrorizada  
A lo lejos, un potente aullido se dejo escuchar  
-ya están aquí!!!volvamos a la casa!!-grito Scott tomando a Lydia de la mano y al salir del lugar, al final de la calle,los enemigos esperaban ya para comenzar la pelea.  
Derek y yo estábamos reponiéndonos del genial orgasmo que habíamos tenido cuando escucho el aullido, aun jadeando,sus ojos cambiaron de color poniéndose alerta  
-Derek?-pregunte sobre el  
-estan aquí-respondió seriamente


	12. Chapter 12

Por regla general les pido, jóvenes, que jamas digan cosas como esa cuando uno esta gozando una buena corrida, Derek se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse  
-Derek?-pregunte aun confundido-estas seguro?  
El solo asintió subiendo el cierre de sus jeans, yo entendí lo riesgoso de la situación, y aun sin nada encima me levante tratando de agudizar el oído para saber si podía escuchar de nuevo el aullido  
Y ahí estaba  
Potente y fuerte que indicaba que el enemigo en efecto había llegado ya  
-joder!-dije asustado, mi chico estaba ya colocándose la camisa, y mas serio de lo normal, lo mire bastante aprehensivo-Derek  
-no salgas de aquí-me pidió colocándose el puñal de plata que Deaton le entrego  
-espera, espera!!-dije poniéndome los jeans-Derek, ellos son muy fuertes-  
El me miro como diciendo “daa!!hasta ahora te diste cuenta??”  
Me acerque a el gesticulando nerviosamente y jalandolo de la manga de su chamarra  
-te van a matar!!!-  
-espero que no… suéltala-dijo secamente tirando a su vez de la prenda  
-ellos vienen por ti! Quieren tu cabeza-respondí enrollando en mi mano la chaqueta  
-Stiles  
-¿no podemos simplemente irnos todos? Es…es tonto pelear nosotros solos contra esas bestias, no sabemos si nuestros amigos llegaran a tiempo!!  
-por eso debes irte… si no podemos contenerlos-  
-no voy a irme!-grite histérico, resople tratando de calmarme pasando mis manos por mi rostro, jale aire y dije sincero-no quiero irme sin ti...no puedo hacer eso..  
Derek me miro impasible, bajo la mirada, camino unos pasos hacia mi y cuando pensé que iba responder algo increíblemente romántico cual príncipe rudo y tierno dijo:  
-no seas imbécil, si esto se pone peor, tomaras a Lydia y te largaras lo mas rápido que puedas de aquí-   
Sonreí de manera sarcástica negando con la cabeza  
-sabes, esas líneas las sacaste de algún novela de Shakespeare ¿verdad?   
-eres un blanco fácil-respondió enojado  
-y?  
-como “y”? no vas arriesgar tu vida por nada, no necesitamos que mueras tú también  
-entonces aceptas que puedes morir?-reclame  
-es una pelea a muerte Stiles, el riesgo es muy obvio-  
-no quiero eso!! no quiero que algo te suceda por culpa de algo que tu no hiciste, Derek esto es ridículo, que tu tengas que pagar las consecuencias que ese psicópata tiene en contra de tu madre-me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su pecho-no quiero perderte…perdona si soy un cobarde o pienses que debo huir cual “correcaminos” pero no puedo dejarte…no ahora …  
Derek no cambiaba su cara de “pocos amigos” y me miraba como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo aquello, baje mi cabeza como disculpándome de ese lio o esperando quizás otro: “déjate de estupideces, Stiles “pero esta vez, él fue espontáneamente romántico al darme un beso de lo más increíble, tomo mi cara en sus manos y unió sus labios con los míos, era muy diferente a los que me había dado antes, no tenía nada de pasión, de salvajismo, deseo o lujuria, era un beso diferente, en el que conecte su alma con la mía, en el que sin palabras, supe todo lo que me quería decir, me colgué a su cuello y lo intensifique, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo y al separarnos, sus hermosos ojos miraban profundamente a los míos  
-volveré  
-lo prometes?-pregunte con un hilo de voz  
-si  
-de verdad?  
-jamas miento  
-eso es mentira  
El medio sonrió sin decir más, era un momento que no se puede explicar con palabras, simplemente porque no existían, no quería dejarlo ir, quizás por ese fuerte sentimiento que se estaba formando en mi interior, sus manos se alejaron de mí poco a poco soltándome.  
-quédate aquí  
-Derek-volví a pedir-  
Esta vez mi voz no le detuvo, salió sin decir nada más, no pude detenerlo, suspire y me senté mirando el sofá en donde minutos antes había estado con él, esperando que toda aquella pesadilla terminara con bien  
Scott y Lydia estaban con Dan en la sala mirando por la ventana, los enemigos estaban ahí, venían caminando de forma amenazante y estaban hambrientos de sangre, su líder venia unos pasos adelante rugiendo con fuerza  
-papá esta de malas-ironizo mi amigo  
-es el?-pregunto Lydia muerta de miedo  
-el mismo  
-tiene problemas de ira!  
-y de tamaño-secundo Scott-¿está más alto o me lo estoy imaginando?  
-esta mejorado genéticamente  
Derek llego colocándose detrás de ellos  
-debemos enfrentarlos  
-estas bromeando?-dijo Lydia-tu, Dan y Scott no podrán contra ellos, espera que vengan los demás  
-no hay tiempo, si no hacemos algo, destrozaran la casa  
-asesinaron a las personas de a lado y te apuesto a que a toda la cuadra también-informo Scott-Derek tiene razón, debemos enfrentarlos ya  
-Scott!!  
-quédate aquí dentro con Dan-mando mi amigo-nos encargaremos de esto-  
Camino hacia la entrada con los demás siguiéndole, mas Derek tomo a Lydia del brazo y le hablo en voz baja  
-toma las llaves de mi auto, está estacionado atrás de la casa, ve por Stiles y váyanse ahora  
-pero..  
-haz lo que te digo!!-reclamo furioso-  
Lydia solo asintió rápidamente tomando lo que mi chico le daba en secreto y salió detrás de Scott hacia la calle, los hombres lobo rugieron al verlos, eran 4, enormes, había una mujer entre ellos  
-pensé que nos habíamos deshecho de tres de ellos-dijo Scott nervioso a Derek  
-yo también lo creí  
-se regeneran??  
-quizás.. tu amiguito Dan no nos dijo nada de esto…  
-rayos!!Argent y sus cazadores serian una buena ayuda ahora!!-  
-su gobierno ocasiono esto…¿acaso pensaste que nos ayudaría?  
Scott solo movió la cabeza transformándose  
-ok…pues...¿dos y dos?  
Derek asintió convirtiéndose en lobo  
-es lo justo  
Darien y su manada se lanzaron ferozmente a la batalla contra Scott y Derek sin piedad.  
Yo llegue a lado de mis amigos mirando por la ventana  
-oh por Dios!! Había olvidado lo grotesco que eran!!  
Dan me miro de malas  
-que!!Son horribles!! Derek cuidado!!-grite al ver que el jefe lo tenía sometido más mi novio estaba dándole pelea-Scott!!  
No era una guerra justa, los nuestros estaban llevando la peor parte  
-en donde diablos están los demás!!  
-no lo se!!Solo dijeron que esperáramos aquí!!  
-cuando lleguen ya será muy tarde!!-mis nervios estaban absolutamente encrespados-debemos hacer algo  
Lydia me miro, tomo mi mano y me alejo un poco  
-debemos irnos-dijo quedamente  
-cómo?  
Me mostro las llaves que Derek le había dado, lo reconocí enseguida  
-dijo que nos fuéramos los dos de aquí  
-que??  
-el auto está detrás de la casa, Stiles, ellos no ganaran esta pelea, y Darien viene también por ti, debemos irnos  
-no dejare a Derek!!-dije histérico y recordé nuestro bajo perfil-..tampoco a…Scott!! Son nuestros amigos  
-viste el tamaño de esas cosas??Como van poder….  
En eso, uno de ellos había entrado por la ventana destrozándola  
-joder!!-grite a la par de Lydia, Dan se lanzó contra el tratando de contenerlo, nos quedamos paralizados de terror cuando la puerta trasera detrás nuestro era rota en mil pedazos, otro más nos buscaba, la bestia olfateo al aire y me miro con muy mala pinta, el olor de Derek estaba en mi,¡¡ por eso no es bueno tener sexo antes de una batalla!! El grito de Banshee de mi amiga hizo que el monstruo se desconcertara por unos minutos, tome a Lydia de la mano y corrí hacia la entrada de la casa, el impresionante hombre lobo nos estaba dando alcance, Derek peleaba con Darien mas noto el peligro en que me encontraba, estaba por ir a ayudarnos más el líder lo golpeaba duramente devolviéndolo a la batalla, nosotros corríamos como almas que lleva el diablo cuando una poderosa flecha atravesó la cabeza del hombre lobo que cayó en los estertores de la agonía  
Allison apareció delante de nosotros  
-rápido!!córtale la cabeza-me pidió dándome una hacha plateada  
-qué cosa???-dije histérico y con asco  
-Stiles!!  
-no!!Yo no voy a hacer eso, vomitare!!-  
-si no lo haces, se regenerara y no podemos contenerlos, papá trajo esto y solo así podemos acabarlos  
-tu padre llegó??  
Y como si fuera respuesta, Isaac, los gemelos y Argent con sus cazadores llegaron a la pelea, justo a tiempo, Dan había llevado a su contrincante afuera de mi hogar, aun con la ayuda, eran bastante resistentes  
-Stiles!-repitió Allison-córtale la cabeza  
-ah rayos-dije con asco tomando el hacha, realmente no me decidía, dudaba en asestar el golpe, sentía que iba a terminar como carnicero, todo lleno de sangre, era realmente repugnante-no..no puedo hacerlo!  
-que cobarde eres!!-reclamo Lydia  
-ok, entonces hazlo tú!!-le ofrecí el hacha-  
-bromeas, verdad?-me pregunto de malas y por su mirada y tono solo respondí:  
-si…bromeo-volví a tomar el arma nervioso-no puedo...en serio no puedo!! Yo jamás he destazado a un ser vivo aunque sea un asqueroso…  
En eso, la bestia se paraba decidida, todos gritamos al mismo tiempo y aseste el golpe degollándolo sin piedad  
Ambas me miraron asombradas  
-oigan…eso…fue liberador-medio sonreí, más en ese momento, Darien aullaba potente en un grito de victoria  
Tenía a Derek debajo de el seriamente lastimado  
Se me fue el alma al suelo al verlo, Scott llegaba a auxiliarlo, más el padre de Dan era poderosamente fuerte que lo aventó metros atrás, Allison volvió a cargar el arco y todos lo rodeamos, yo no podía dejar de ver a mi novio sin sentir una terrible congoja pero sobre todo quería ir con él, Darien parecía saber quién era yo ya que sus ojos los poso sobre mí en actitud burlona, ya que era la persona más especial para el heredero de Talia, Derek de forma imperceptible decía un débil  
“vete de aquí!”  
Yo solo negué levemente con la cabeza, mis amigos estaban acercándose más, Argent incluso con su arma puesta en él, gritó  
-ríndete Darien, estas rodeado-  
-suelta a Derek!!-secundo Scott mientras la manada lo apoyaba.  
Más de un solo salto, la bestia me alejo de mis amigas y me tomo del pecho atrayéndome hacia el  
-STILES!!!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, yo no podía zafarme de su agarre, me estaba sofocando, me alzo metros arriba del suelo, mostrándome a Derek como trofeo rugiendo horriblemente, él se levantó al momento gritando  
-suéltalo, aquí me tienes!!  
-no!!-grite dando pelea a mi manera-  
-el no significa nada para mí, todo fue un plan Darien, aquí me tienes, si lo matas, su muerte no me importara una maldita mierda!!-  
No hay nada peor que escuchar eso de un novio mientras un monstruo te tiene secuestrado.  
Oh si, realmente mi vida apesta!!  
El hombre lobo parecía no hacer caso de sus palabras ya que me olfateo descaradamente, parecía oler la esencia de Derek aun dentro de mí, los ojos de Hale cambiaron al instante e iba a lanzarse a la pelea cuando la cabeza de Darien salió disparada a un lado mío  
Dan le había matado con un golpe de hacha certero, había asesinado a su propio padre.  
Claro que me había salpicado de sangre y grite histérico:  
-que ascoooo!!!-mientras el cuerpo del hombre lobo me soltaba del agarre-vomitare!!Vomitare hasta el día del juicio final!!  
Los esbirros de Argent llegaron a mí revisando si estaba bien, tomaron el cuerpo del hombre lobo, sus secuaces, y se los llevaron al momento.  
-debemos irnos de aquí, llame a la policía y no tardaran en llegar-ordeno el padre de Allison a Scott-nadie debe saber lo sucedido  
El asintió, mientras sus ojos estaban en el rostro de su primer amor que solo le sonrió alejándose con Isaac, las cosas entre mis amigos no habían estado tan bien como antes y más desde que Scott tenía a su nueva novia  
Derek era auxiliado por los gemelos, estaba por ir con el cuándo Dan se me acerco tomando mis mejillas.  
-estas bien?  
-eh…si-dije asombrado de su cercanía  
-estas seguro?  
-si…con un susto de muerte y probablemente desarrolle diabetes por el susto pero...creo que viviré-  
Dan sonrió posando su frente con la mía de forma tierna, ¡¡yo no sabía ni que hacer!!Por un lado era mi salvador y por otro…  
-Derek-dije nervioso alejándome de él, voltee a buscar a mi novio pero ya no estaba-Derek??  
-debes ir a casa, espera a tu padre y explícale lo ocurrido  
-si…claro...así lo hare…y gracias…Dan…él era…  
-tu eres más importante-respondió al momento, el sonido de las patrullas que se acercaban se escuchaba más cerca-debo irme-más antes de soltarme me dio un beso rápido y desapareció.  
Yo me quede sin poder moverme…estaba en serios problemas!!  
Sabía que tarde o temprano, mi sex appeal me iba a ocasionar líos.  
Mire en derredor y todos mis amigos habían huido ya, mi padre llego al ver con espanto que yo estaba en medio de nuestra calle y manchado de sangre, después de que le jure que estaba bien por todos los santos que conozco, me llevo a casa, le explique lo ocurrido, me llevo a mi habitación y desde ahí, vi que los camiones de la prensa llegaban por montones, la masacre era ya noticia de primera plana, sería una larga noche, cerré las persianas y decidí dormir pensando en la manera de hablar con Derek.  
A la mañana siguiente, le llame más de una docena de veces y le mande la misma cantidad de mensajes pero el no me respondió, fuí a su casa y aunque toqué insistente cual “testigo de Jehova” nadie abrió, todo el pueblo se horrorizo con lo sucedido, nos reunimos con Deaton y el padre de Allison decidió darle una oportunidad a Dan de quedarse con la consigna de si sucedía algo con su comportamiento, correría la misma suerte que su manada, el acepto diciendo que buscaba una nueva familia…nosotros. Así que Scott lo tomo como responsabilidad, de todas maneras, él me había salvado la vida, mientras los demás, felicitaban al nuevo miembro, yo Salí a llamarle una vez más a Derek, sabia por los gemelos que estaba aún lastimado pero que no había ido a su casa, quería tanto oír su voz que le deje un nuevo mensaje.  
-hey..soy yo de nuevo, escucha…todo salió bien,..Dan es parte de la manada de Scott ahora, aunque no creo que te guste escuchar eso pero…bueno, es un buen chico…quisiera que habláramos…volvimos a ganar…yujuuu..y pues...quisiera saber si podemos vernos…te extraño…devuelve la llamada ¿si?...estoy empezando a pensar mal de ti…estamos con Deaton…-  
Hasta el cierre de esta historia ,Derek no me ha llamado, y ya pasaron dos semanas,…pero...bueno...esa ya es otra historia…  
Nos vemos pronto...

**Author's Note:**

> Mi nombre es Rey Kon, espero que les guste este inicio de historia, pido disculpas si alguien se siente ofendido por lo que escribo, es mi primera vez en este site, lamento si no lo use correctamente. Aunque en la serie Allison murio, en mi fic, deseo pensar que la chica se salvo de algun modo sobrenatural.  
> gracias por leerme


End file.
